Big Hunter
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Varios cadaveres de adolescentes son encontrados en una fosa comun,lo que inicia una gran caceria liderada por Mac y Horacio,el equipo de Stella se une a ellos a pesar de los conflictos que tiene por su relacion personal con Mac
1. Ausencia

xxxxxxx

Mac estaba en el muelle, se balanceaba mientras esperaba que sacaran el cuerpo del agua, Jo se acerco a el, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, Buenos Días, Mac no respondió estaba ausente,Mac! el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Disculpa, Buen dia.

Estas aquí?Hola tierra llamando a Mac.

Algo.

En que piensas?

Nada importante.

Parece importante.

El presupuesto, Jo lo miro extrañada, olvidalo, el tomo su maletín y se acerco al cuerpo, Jo lo seguía.

Hawkes examinaba el cuerpo,Que tienes?

Hombre, avanzado estado de descomposición, no han dejado mucho con que trabajar, Hawkes miraba frustrado el cuerpo.

Vamos a llevar el cuerpo al laboratorio a ver que nos dicen las evidencias, procesen la escena.

Mac, el se alejo no escucho a Jo, que le pasa?

No se ha estado extraño desde que regreso de Miami,Hawkes le respondía a Jo.

Se que el caso es difícil, pero no creo que para que lo tenga asi.

No es facil, secuestran ninas,para, Hawkes sacudio su cabeza.

Tengo una hija, entiendo perfectamente, las prostituían no conformes con eso, las embarazaban para vender sus hijos al mejor postor,estamos tratando con basura humana.

Que le podemos decir a esos padres que encontraron a sus hijas enterradas en ese patio trasero.

Te entiendo no hay consuelo, ni agarrando a los culpables y lanzando la llave, hay consuelo.

Cuando Horacio, llamo a Mac y le informo que habían encontrado a Elizabeth Hates, eso lo devasto.

Ya es un caso deferal, estos desgraciados han asesinado en todo el país, creo que nunca se habían congregado tantos jefes de laboratorio en un solo lugar.

No entiendo, debería haber regresado de mejor humor Stella estaba allá.

La famosa Stella, ya quiero conocerla todos me hablan de ella, se que es buena amiga de Mac,ellos se separaron en buenos términos? Hawkes miraba fijamente a Jo.

No entiendo.

Cuando se la mencionan a Mac, se calla no dice nada, no lo has notado.

No,no lo habia notado.

Lindsay estaba hablando de Stella hace unos días, Mac primero sonrió y luego solo se retiro, no lo entiendo contaban anécdotas de Stella y Mac, debería participar.

A lo mejor la extraña.

No los he visto hablar por teléfono nunca, no te parece extraño?

Bueno ahora que lo mencionas si.

Algo paso entre ellos?

No lo creo.

No lo crees?

Son Mac y Stella son inseparables.


	2. Mi casa es tu casa

xxxxxxx

Mac estaba sentado en su oficina, reviviendo cada minuto de ese día, recordaba cada uno de sus actos tratando de entender que había hecho mal, en donde se había equivoco, recordaba haber desayunado con Reed, haber estado ausente durante todo el día después del enfrentamiento que había tenido con Stella.

"Ultrajada", esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de Mac, "lo había dicho?" "realmente lo había dicho?"Mac estaba perdido en sus pensamientos,

"Mac!"Reed lo miraba fijamente, "te pasa algo?'

"Olvidalo", Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, "en que estas trabajando?"

"Estoy realizando una investigación sobre el mundo pornográfico", Mac arqueo la mirada, "Específicamente sobre Tomas Pitchers, es un productor porno del que se rumorean ciertas cosas".

"Tomas Pitchers?no se quien es?"

"Dudo que lo sepas Mac, recluta jovencitas para sus películas, son muy"

"Basura", exclamo Mac molesto.

"Fuertes, lo apodan Snoppy"

"Snoppy?"

"Claro, busca niñas".

Mac miraba fijamente a Reed, "que tienes sobre este Snoppy?"

"Mac cuando tenga pruebas, seras el primero en saberlo, me encantaría que hicieras el arresto, pero quiero la exclusiva".

"Voy haber que investigo sobre el, cualquier informacion te la hare llegar".

"Gracias Mac, y Stella es raro no verla por aquí, no desayunan juntos?"

"Esta en una escena".

"Mac", Lindsay miraba a Mac fijamente el pestañeo, "tengo 30 minutos hablándote escuchaste algo?"

"Perdona".

"Mac estas bien?"

"Si, solo cansado".

"Mac volví a revisar la escena de donde desapareció Elizabeth, no hay nada nuevo, no se si es posible que me envíen la ropa con la que fue encontrada", Mac suspiro.

"No le veo el sentido, ya hemos revisado su ropa cerca de catorce veces no nos lleva a nada".

"Mac que te pasa? Creí que no nos rendíamos nuestra misión es no dejar criminales en la calle", Mac miraba fijamente a Lindsay, "no me quiero imaginar dejar a estos animales libres, se pueden cruzar en la vida de cualquiera de nuestros hijos".

Mac sonrió, "Gracias", Lindsay lo miro extrañada," necesitaba escuchar eso", Mac se levanto de su silla, salio caminando de su oficina Lindsay lo seguía, tomo su teléfono y empezó a marcar, "Horacio es Mac, crees que sea posible que mi equipo visite la escena".

"Se puede arreglar Mac, haremos los arreglos,creo que sera lo mas idóneo tomar lo mejor de nuestros equipos y examinar hasta el ultimo grano de arena".

"Estamos de acuerdo, vamos arreglarlo", Mac seguia conversando.

"Mac voy a llamar a Vegas,New Orleans y New Jersey, ellos tienen victimas en este caso".

"Si es necesario moveremos la escena a tu laboratorio".

"Mac, mi casa es tu casa, vamos a protagonizar esta cacería".

"Gracias Horacio, voy hacer los arreglos necesarios para trasladar a mi equipo"

Mac entro en la sala de conferencias todo el equipo lo seguía, tomaron sus puestos, "Hawkes y Jo", Mac dijo en tono fuerte, "son los primeros en venir conmigo a Miami, vamos a revisar este caso desde el principio, si Elizabeth llego a ellos nosotros también lo haremos, Adam vas a seguir cada uno de los pasos de Elizabeth, llamadas, correos, mensajes de texto, todo lo que parezca sin relevancia es importante, vamos a viajar a Miami mañana, hay que estar listos,Danny necesito que te encargues del caso que llego hoy, desde mañana hasta que regrese estas a cargo, Lindsay necesito que ayudes a Danny en todo lo que puedas".

"Si, Mac", dijo Danny en tono firme

"Necesitamos saber como esa niña termino al otro lado del país en una fosa común, quiero revisar toda la evidencia desde la desapareción de Madeline", Mac seguía dando instrucciones mientras caminaba por la sala.

"No sabemos mucho de ella", Jo dijo mirando fijamente a Mac.

"Tiene que haber mas información, se nos esta escapando algo", Mac dijo frustrado.

"Hasta ahora es un fantasma, Lindsay hablaba, solo sabemos lo poco que Elizabeth nos proporciono, ella vino buscando ayuda para encontrar a su amiga y termina muerta, es absurdo".

"Sabemos que se conectaba a Internet por computadoras publicas,sabemos de donde lo hacia", Adam replico," eso es un avance si pudiéramos accesar a ellas y ver los chats".

"Lo intentamos no aceptaron la orden para los equipos, a veces el sistema es absurdo",dijo Hawkes.

"Por Dios",dijo Lindsay molesta, "son de uso publico, quiere decir que si un terrorista prepara sus planes desde ahí, no podemos tocar el lugar".

"Voy a volverlo a intentar quiero esos equipos", Mac hablaba molesto.

"Los vamos a conseguir Mac", Jo hablaba, "voy a mover las pocas influencias que me quedan para conseguirlo".

"Jo nada ilegal", Mac la miraba fijamente.

"No te preocupes nada ilegal, solo se me acaba de ocurrir algo", Jo se levanto de su silla salio de la sala de reuniones hablaba por teléfono, ella entro de nuevo en el salón de reunión," Adam ven conmigo", ellos salieron juntos de la oficina.

El teléfono de Mac sonó, "Taylor".

"Mac es Quinn, Horacio me llamo estamos viajando mañana".

"Perfecto, siento que tengas dos victimas en esto, Quinn necesito sus computadores personales y sus moviles,vamos a consolidar toda la información en un punto, Adam es el encargado de coordinar este trabajo".

"Mac quien es el encargado de la parte forense?"

"Estoy llevando a Hawkes, por mi equipo, Vegas lleva a Dr Langston, Horacio tiene su propia forense, vamos a repetir las autopsias".

"Mac son treinta niñas, te envié el perfil según nuestros analistas".

"Lo recibí Quinn, Jo es la encargada por nuestro grupo en esa área".

"Estoy llevando a Peterson, el va ayudar en la parte forense, Will va ir a tu laboratorio para ayudar a Adam".

"Perfecto Quinn".

"Mac, nos vemos en Miami".

"Nos vemos Quinn".

Adam y Jo estaban en la Avalanche, en el área cercana a un cybercafe, "Jo, estas segura que esto es legal".

"Adam, solo has lo que te digo, el FBI, ya esta alertado, solo tienes que entrar ahí y hacer lo que te pedí".

"No se, Mac se puede molestar, el dijo nada ilegal".

"Adam, no es ilegal, quien dijo que era ilegal ver un poco de pornografía perturbadora, o tratar de ingresar a determinadas paginas prohibidas".

"Jo, Mac se va a molestar".

"Adam no tengo tus conocimientos, si no lo haría yo, necesito que me ayudes en esto, solo cubre tu rostro y usa guantes".

"Suerte que hace frió, justifica los guantes, estas segura de esto, no quiero tener problemas con Mac".

"Cien por ciento", Adam bajo de la Avalance se coloco unos lentes y fue al Cybercafe.

xxxxxxx

Stella estaba en su oficina, organizando su equipo para viajar a Miami, observaba por la ventana la ciudad podía ver el rió Misisipi, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos "como sera verle de nuevo", pensaba "después de como lo había herido, después de lo que había pasado en Miami, después de tanto dolor", ella recordaba en detalle el momento en que todo había cambiado entre ellos...tres meses atrás.


	3. Enfrentamiento

Stella llego a su departamento, al entrar encontro a Mac sentado en su sillon, "Mac paso algo?" Stella vio a Mac a los ojos, solo vio ira.

"Eres una imprudente".

"Imprudente?A que diablos te refieres, Que haces en mi casa?"Mac se levanto acercandose a Stella.

"Necesitaba hablar contigo, que diablos estabas pensando Stella?puedes explicarmelo".

"Ya va, me perdi aqui, a que diablos te refieres?"

"Stella", Mac la miraba fijamente," dormiste con Adam?"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac,"dime si es mentira, hoy casi lo lanzo por la ventana,dime Stella si es mentira y lo saco del laboratorio".

"No entiendo, Quien te dijo eso?".

"Entre al salon de descanso y lo escuche hablando de su experiencia contigo".

Stella palideseo, "hablaba de eso",Mac la miro fijamente.

"Es verdad, malditasea Stella, eres su superior, que diablos te pasa, estas tan desesperada que te acuestas con los tecnicos".

"No te atrevas Mac".

"A que? Si todos estan hablando de eso, como diablos te vas a encargar de un laboratorio, si te acuestas con tus subordinados".

"Estas hablando en plural solo fue con Adam".

"De eso no tengo la seguridad".

"Que estas insinuando que me acoste con todo el laboratorio".

"Si quieres te doy la nomina para que estes segura que sea asi", Stella cacheteo a Mac.

"Maldito, como te atreves ahora resulta que soy la perra de tu laboratorio", Mac la miraba molesto, "pues esta perra se canso de esperarte", Mac la miro sorprendido.

"Entiendo te gusta que te traten asi, que te humillen,no con respeto, disculpame Stella, de haberlo sabido antes, te hubiese golpeado un poco como lo hizo Frankie", Stella trato de cachetear a Mac el la detuvo,"no me golpees".

"Cual es tu molestia Mac?que Adam tuviera los pantalones que tu no tienes para hacer lo que deseas desde hace tiempo".

"Que? tomarte como un puesto de estacionamiento disponible para el que lo necesite".

"Maldito seas", Stella golpeo a Mac.

"No te voy a permitir que me sigas golpeando", Mac sujetaba las manos de Stella," tranquilizate o no respondo de mi".

"Disculpame este puesto de estacionamiento no dice reservado para Mac Taylor,hago lo que me de la gana con el", Mac tomo su cartera saco una tarjeta se la puso en el pecho a Stella.

"Ya esta reservado, asi de facil".

Stella le lanzo un golpe a Mac, el golpe rompio la ceja de Mac, el la tomo por debajo de sus brazos girandola y lanzo contra la pared, presionaba su cuerpo a la pared, Stella luchaba para liberarse sin tener exito,ella seguia luchando Mac tenia sumergido su rostro en el cuello de Stella, Mac presionaba su pecho a la espalda de Stella, ella podia sentir cada una de las contracciones del cuerpo de Mac, temblaba de rabia, la respiracion de Mac se fue tranquilizando, Stella seguia luchando furiosa, "basta", Mac acariciaba su pelo, "basta", Mac giro a Stella, la comenzo a soltar y ella le lanzo otro golpe, el la llevo a a la pared, tomo sus brazos y la inmovilizo,"basta", Mac tenia su rostro sumergido en el cuello de Stella, sentia su aroma, Stella sentia escalofrios recorrer su cuerpo, sentia la respiracion de Mac en su cuello, "por que?por que?",lo escucho decir con rabia, el la observo y acaricio su mejilla, Mac la miraba como analizandola,le dio un beso,Stella se quedo fria al principio, Mac la volvio a besar rozo su lengua con los labios de ella, Stella lo dejo a entrar, el se apodero del territorio deboraba sus labios, Stella comenzo a gemir, Mac metio su mano debajo de su falda y le arranco sin problemas su ropa interior, Stella se sobresalto, Mac bajo los cintos de la blusa, descubrio sus pechos, los contemplo por un minuto y los empezo a besar, ambos se excitaban mas a medida que Mac ampliaba su recorrido,Stella ya no gemia gritaba de placer, Mac bajo a su sexo, lo empezo a besar, lo devoraba, Stella acariciaba su cabeza,Mac la levanto y la llevo a su cama, Stella temblaba, el la acosto en la cama, la seguia besando,se levanto de la cama para desvestirse Stella lo siguio, tomo el cinturon de Mac y lo desabrocho, solto su pantalon, metio su mano dentro del pantalon de Mac, acariciando su miembro el se excito mas, comenzo a gemir a mediada que Stella, lo acariciaba, Stella tomo el miembro de Mac y lo saco de su pantalon, lo besaba, lo introducia dentro de su boca, lo besaba, Mac estaba con los ojos cerrados, Stella solto a Mac y se acosto en la cama, lo observaba desvestirse, el se termino de devestir, Stella penso por un minuto que era un error, le decia que era una cualquiera, ella respondia comportandose como tal,"que diablos te pasa?" penso para si misma, trato de gatear fuera de la cama, pero ya era tarde, estaba debajo de Mac, siendo tomada como el bien le habia dicho, tomada por el, Mac comenzaba su danza, sus embestidas iban incrementando eran mas profundas, tomaba a Stella con ansiedad, desesperado por tener su cuerpo, Stella clavaba sus unas en la cintura de Mac tratando de hacerlo entrar mas ella, el hacia lo mismo tratando de llevarla mas hacia el, mas era imposible, Mac no se canso de tomar el cuerpo de Stella como pudiera y de todas las maneras posibles, Stella no se cansaba de recibirlo, aceptaba todas las peticiones que Mac le hacia con su mirada, era el primer hombre que habia permitido dominarla en la cama, habia aceptado todo, Stella vio salir la luz del sol, recordaba haber llegado temprano a casa, no entendia como habia resistido tanto, Mac se habia calmado a medida que las horas pasaban y el desgaste fisico aumentaba, Mac abrazo a Stella acaricio su pelo, le dio un beso en la frente,la llevo a su pecho, "Te amo Stell", dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Stella, nunca se habia sentido asi,rabia y alegria al mismo tiempo, Stella veia dormir a Mac, se veia tranquilo, dormia profundamente, por que habia tenido que llegar a ese punto para acercarse a ella? que habia dicho Adam que lo habia enfurecido tanto? nunca habia vista tanta rabia en los ojos de Mac, la habia asustado, Stella vio sus munecas, tenia marcas de cuando Mac la habia sujetado,Mac todavia tenia la marca en su ceja del golpe que ella le habia dado, Stella fue al bano, se lavo la cara, se veia desnuda en el espejo,tenia aranasos en las caderas, estaba segura que Mac estaba en las mismas condiciones, su cama se habia convertido en un campo de batalla, realmente la amaba o solo queria desquitarse, seria capaz de hacerle algo asi? de humillarla asi? No sabia si queria esperar la respuesta, no queria ser rechazada por el, ser maltratada por el y si estaba equivocada y si realmente la queria?no podia enfrentarlo ahora no era posible, se bano rapidamente se cambio y salio corriendo de su departamento, Mac seguia dormido, recordaba que la ultimas vez que lo habia visto dormir habia sido en una cama de hospital, drogado despues de la muerte de Claire, ahora era distinto, se veia relajado, descansado, por que no? Penso para si misma el gana en esta situacion, ella se iba en tres dias a New Orleans y el habia obtenido lo que queria sin ningun compromiso.

"Jefa!"un hombre hablaba con Stella.

"Disculpa Morris".

"Los familiares de Isabel Parker estan aqui", Stella bajo la mirada.

"Esta bien?"Morris miraba preocupado a Stella.

"No, nunca me ha gustado dar este tipo de noticias, ellos ya han venido varias veces esperando, que les diga que ya lo atrapanos o que les de informacion de su nieto, solo puedo decirles que seguimos investigando, Que clase de respuesta es esa para unos padres?".

"Desgraciadamente, la que tenemos por ahora, manana va a Miami?"

"Si, este caso se esta complicando, Mac ha sugerido que no se haga publico, teme poner en alerta a los criminales".

"Taylor, lo conoci en Miami, es bueno".

"Si, lo es".

"Se que estan armando un equipo de trabajo para reexaminar la escena".

"Estas asignado Morris, vas a Miami,Vorians, tu y yo, vamos por nuestro equipo, nos reunimos en una hora para darles los detalles".

"Como esta jefa?como se siente?"

"Mejor, Gracias por preguntar".

"Bien, vuelvo en una hora".


	4. Avanzar

xxxxxxx

Mac y Sid estaban en la morque, Sid le explicaba a Mac, la información forense sobre los cuerpos de la mañana.

"Ahora si me estas preocupando, Mac!"Sid miraba fijamente a Mac.

Mac le arqueo, las cejas a Sid, "perdona."

"Estas durmiendo bien? realmente me tienes preocupado".

"Estoy bien,la víctima?"

"Fue violada".

Mac se quedo en silencio pensativo...recordaba haberse levantado en la cama de Stella, la busco a su lado estaba solo,se levanto de la cama, ni rastro de ella, fue al baño, vio que Stella se había arreglado, se baño, se miro en el espejo un momento vio la marca en su ceja, los arañones en sus caderas y su espalda, sonrió para si mismo recordando la noche, llamo a Stella, no respondía,se vistió, comenzo a recoger la ropa de Stella por la casa, encontró la ropa interior de Stella, acomodo la habitación y fue a su casa a cambiarse,seguía llamando a Stella, no respondía, al llegar al laboratorio la buscaba, no estaba, seguro estaba en una escena.

Vio cuando Stella llego con Danny, entraron a su oficina al acercarse a la oficina de Stella, ella se levanto para salir.

"Buenos Días", Mac sonrió.

"Buen día Mac,tengo que seguir" ella paso a su lado, Mac la observaba irse.

"Woao, que te paso en la cara?"Danny lo observaba, arrugo la cara.

"Un mal arresto".

"Vaya, se ve feo eso", Danny señalaba la ceja de Mac.

"Perdón", Mac salio detrás de Stella.

Comenzaron una danza por todo el laboratorio, Stella tratando de evitar a Mac y el tratando de acercarse, si el salia de una estación ella entraba, si el entraba ella salia,Stella finalmente entro en su oficina y Mac la siguió.

"Buen Dia Stella".

"Hola Linds", Stella le sonrió, ella llevaba un suéter mangas largas.

Lindsay le sonrió, vio sus muñecas, "Stella que te paso?"

Stella estiro sus mangas "nada grave un pequeño accidente", Lindsay la miraba fijamente,Mac entro en la oficina

"Buen dia Mac", Lindsay dijo al verlo, Mac estaba molesto.

"Buen dia Linds, por favor dejanos solos", Stella lo miro fijamente, Lindsay le hizo una mueca a Stella y salio de la oficina.

"Dime Mac", Stella lo miraba fríamente, el se sento en la silla delante de ella.

"Donde fuiste esta manana?"

"Creo que sabes vine a trabajar".

"Te llame".

"Mac",Stella iba a empezar hablar y Mac la interrumpió.

"Lo siento", Stella lo miro desconcertada, "como te sientes?"

"Ultrajada", Mac miro sorprendido a Stella.

"Que?"Mac miro molesto a Stella, "que diablos te hace decir eso?"

"Esto", Stella le enseno sus muñecas a Mac, "quieres que te ensene las marcas en mis caderas, o la marca en mi muslo de cuando me arrancaste mi ropa interior",Mac se levanto de un golpe de la silla caminaba molesto por la habitación, se acerco por detrás a Stella, le hablaba cerca de su oído,

"No recuerdo que el sexo oral, fuera parte de un acto de violación".

"Me diste alguna opcion?"

Mac se rio sarcástico, "ahora me vas a decir que te obligue, yo no escarbe en mis pantalones".

"Trate de salir de la cama".

"En serio, en que momento,cuando estabas encima mio? no te recuerdo precisamente, con la intensión de bajar de ahi".

Stella se levanto de su silla, "no quiero hablar de esto".

Mac la detuvo, "pues vamos a tener", Stella salio caminando al ascensor Mac la seguía, Adam esperaba el ascensor, Stella lo miro con rabia, Adam trato de acercarse a Stella, Mac lo miro fijamente, "Adam pierdete", el los observo, bajo la cabeza y se alejo, Mac subió con Stella al ascensor,"Ya entiendo, solo te faltaba acostarte conmigo".

Stella lo miro furiosa, "vas a seguir con eso, cometí un error y me tratas como una cualquiera, no voy hacer tu amiguita Mac, no voy a dejar que me uses y me deseches".

"No lo necesito hacer, lo estas haciendo tu, Stella aceptaria que me dijeras que no te gusto, que no lo disfrutaste, pero violada, me hace sentir como basura".

"Como crees que me sentí, que crees que ando buscando con quien acostarme, que diablos crees que soy".

"La mejor experiencia sexual que he tenido en mi vida, no puedo olvidar como contorneaba sus caderas encima mio, casi destrozándome, como sus rizos reboloteaban, sobre sus pechos, estaba siendo cabalgado por una Diosa, fueron los mejores orgasmos que he experimentado en mi vida", Stella miraba fijamente a Mac, el la miraba con furia, "las palabras de Adam, no mías".

"Esto no puede estar pasando", Stella bajo del ascensor tambaleante, Mac la tomo del brazo y la subió en la Avalanche, ella cubría su rostro apenada, lloraba, Mac comenzo a manejar,trato de acariciar su cabeza, "no me toques", el la miro molesto, "donde me llevas?"

"A tu casa no estas bien".

"Con quien hablaba?a quien le decía?"

"Olvidalo".

"Olvidalo?no lo voy a olvidar, soy la comidilla del laboratorio, soy tan estúpida".

"Ya lo corregí Stella, basta".

"Basta? como lo corregiste Mac? Dime, acostándote conmigo? que crees que nadie se va atrever hablar de mi porque me acuesto contigo", Stella sacudió su cabeza," me quiero ir, no quiero estar aquí".

"Eso es lo que vas hacer huir?esa es tu solución?"

"Quiero adelantar mi traslado, me quiero ir manana, no me interesa, solo me quiero ir".

"Stella no es una solución".

"Para mi si, me quiero ir, dejame ir, son muchos errores".

"Errores?"Mac estaciono la Avalanche en Central Park, "a que te refieres con errores,anoche?"

"Mac, no te reconoci anoche, la rabia que sentias, la forma en que actuabas, solo vi ira en tus ojos, rabia, no me duele tanto mi cuerpo como me duele el alma,me siento".

"Ultrajada?así es como te sientes, en serio fue tan horrible para ti? A que estamos jugando Stella, tenemos meses en este juego, a que juegas?"

"Yo no juego a nada".

"Como crees que me sentí? cuanto tiempo tengo bailando esta danza contigo? desde hace un ano, mas de un ano, ya no sabemos ni que somos, quieres que te diga que sentí decepción en un principio, luego cuando te vi solo sentí lujuria, deseo, pasión, la tengo acumulada desde que ese árbol de navidad nos cayó encima", Stella miraba fijamente a Mac, "rabia si la sentí, cuando escuche a Adam, me sentí burlado".

"Me equivoque, no soy una santa, pero tampoco una cualquiera".

"No soy un cura, no pretendo que lo seas una santa, siempre he sido sincero Stella, sabes muy bien por quien me he interesado, nunca lo he ocultado, esta historia oculta con Adam, me hirió, no solo porque pretendía algo contigo, me lo ocultaste, que mas ocultas?puedo confiar en ti?"

"Senti verguenza, sabia que no iba a pasar tu codigo de etica, no contaba con que el lo iba a regar por todo el laboratorio".

"No es por defender a Adam, no lo hizo, los vieron entrar en el hotel, sacaron sus conclusiones, no hay que ser muy listo para saber que paso ahí, cuando fue esta historia?"

"Para que quieres saber?de que sirve?"

"Cuando?"Mac la miro molesto

"A los pocos días de la muerte de Jess", Mac miro fijamente a Stella," la noche que fui a tu oficina, quería", Stella sacudió su cabeza, "olvidalo".

"Olvidalo?"Mac bajo la mirada, "te llame la atención, manten la compostura, tienes que ser fuerte por el equipo, vaya palabras de aliento que recibiste de mi parte".

"Fue un error, nunca he sido buena eligiendo hombres. Mac siempre me he equivocado".

"Benditas sean tus equivocaciones si te han ensenado amar como lo haces", Stella miro sorprendida a Mac, el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa," no es solo el sexo, que fue magnifico, eres toda tu", Stella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Mac,"el problema aquí, es que te saboteas, cuando esta saliendo bien lo saboteas, eso lo tienes que arreglar tu, si crees que huyendo lo vas hacer adelante".

"Que voy hacer aqui ver como te enamoras de otra vez, como sigues adelante, no puedo".

"Lo dices por Audrey?Stella que me dijiste en mi cumpleanos, dime".

"Dejala".

"Que hice?".

"La dejaste", Stella miraba fijamente a Mac," no dijiste nada, no me dijiste que lo hiciste por mi".

"Que te iba a decir, Stella ven a mi cama ya la deje, te volviste un hielo, eso me confundió, pasamos por todo eso para dejarme, a que juegas?".

"No juego a nada, crei que estabamos avanzando, te volviste como loco cuando viste a Peyton o me lo vas a negar?".

"No, no lo voy hacer".

"Como crees que me sentí?"

Mac bajo la mirada, "lo siento, no pensé solo actué".

"Justamente fue lo que me paso, no pensé", Mac acaricio la mejilla de Stella,acaricio su pelo.

"Que vas hacer?"

"Irme me quiero ir recomenzar, quiero dejar mis errores atrás, avanzar".

"Si es lo que quieres hacer lo voy a respetar", Mac miraba fijamente a Stella, "a pesar de lo que creas quiero que entiendas que cuentas conmigo", Stella secaba sus lágrimas le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Mac, "te lastime?"

"Tus palabras si".

"Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño, dije cosas que no debí, que no pensaba, rabia,mi juicio se nublo, Stell dijiste que te dolía el cuerpo,te lastime?"

"Fueron muchas acrobacias para una noche", Mac le sonrió con pena.

"Acrobacias?"Mac sonrio aun mas, "estas bien?"Stella afirmo con la cabeza, "estamos bien?"

"Vamos a ver".

"Ok, vamos a ver".

Mac seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, "Mac!"Sid lo observaba fijamente.

"Perdon".

"Viste a Stella en Miami?"

"Si", el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Como esta nuestra chica?"

"Bien, lo esta haciendo bien, tienes la identificacion de nuestra victima?"

"Te refieres al desconocido?ya dejo de serlo, es un productor pornográfico, Tomas Pitchers", Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Tomas Pitchers alias Snoppy".

Sid miro sorprendido a Mac, "Sabes de el?"

"Se quien sabe".

"A lo mejor a alguien no le gusto su arte".

"Arte?basura diria yo, has visto su trabajo?"dijo Mac molesto.

"No, pero se que es fuerte y enfermizo, googlealo"

"Googlealo?"

"Si usa google",Mac sonrió.

"Aparece algo de ti ahí?"Mac le decía a Sid.

"Esta todo ahi, si querías una vida privada olvidalo, todos tenemos archivos, no solo Jo tiene archivos de todo, debe haber uno de ella ahi, sigo buscando",Mac sonrió, "Jo iba a poner a Adam a investigar sobre eso".

"Esta nina?"Mac senalaba el cuerpo, "sabes quien es?"

"La protagonista, Anais Stuart", Mac arqueo la mirada," no tuvimos que buscarla en CODIS, Adam la reconoció".

"Adam?"

"Si esta con Jo, buscando información, Hay mas".

"Mas?"Mac miraba intrigado a Sid, el le entrego una pantalla, Mac arqueo la mirada.


	5. Ser Hombre

Hola Chicos mi compu habia muerto!

xxxxxxx

"Voy a llamar a Quinn".

"Bien, si necesitas algo mas, sabes donde encontrarme".

Mac salio de la morgue comenzo a llamar a Quinn, "Mac?"

"Quinn, tengo a un agresor de tu caso en mi morgue".

"De que hablas?".

"Isabel Piers, su violador esta aqui en mi morgue".

"Voy en camino Mac".

"Bien te espero".

Jo estaba con Adam,"Vamos Adam, deberias poder darme mas informacion acuerdate que tengo tu archivo", Adam miraba asustado a Jo.

"Te puedo ensenar algunos videos de ella".

"No es lo que busco".

"Es la forma de saber con quien trabajaba".

"Eres un pequeno pervertido, pero tienes razon, imagino que sabes los nombres de sus coestrellas", Adam le entrego una lista a Jo, se puso nervioso al ver a Mac entrar al piso, Jo sonrio, "le tienes panico, sabes que le pasa?"

"No le temo, que le pasa?"

"Regreso extrano de Miami?que cuento hay entre Stella y Mac?"

"Como lo puedo saber?"Adam se puso nervioso.

"Alardeas que sabes todo lo que pasa aqui, no es cierto?"

"Nunca hablaria de una mujer no es de hombres hacerlo", Jo miro extranada a Adam," es lo que Mac me enseno".

"Mac?"Mac se acerco a ellos, Jo guardo silencio al verlo.

"Boss, estos son los nombres de sus asociados".

"Mac tomo la pantalla, Gracias, en ese mundo esto se va a poner dificil"...Adam se quedo pensando sobre la pequena situacion que se le habia presentado con Mac.

Adam estaba en la sala de descanso con un par de companeros

"Vamos Adam estas loco por decirlo, Quien es ella?"

"Jeferson, no te lo voy a decir, olvidalo"

"Sabes Peter como describio su experiencia, lo puso en twitter, en su Block, dice que es una diosa".

"Deja de hablar de eso, no te lo voy a decir".

"Vamos", Peter le decia a Adam, "quien es ella?"

"Mira lo que puso en su block a ver si adivinas Peter, los vi entrar al hotel se de quien se trata",Adam palideseo al escucharlo, Jefferson tomaba un papel y comenzo a leer,"La mejor experiencia sexual que he tenido en mi vida, no puedo olvidar como contorneaba sus caderas encima mio, casi destrozandome, como sus rizos reboloteaban, sobre sus pechos, estaba siendo cabalgado por una Diosa, fueron los mejores orgamos que he experimentado en mi vida" Adam terminaba la frase con Jefferson, ellos estaban de espaldas a la puerta no se habian dado cuenta que Mac estaba ahi, "es Stella", grito Jefferson "los vi juntos cuando entraban al hotel", Adam trataba de hablar

"Stella!"escucharon un grito detras de ellos,vieron a Mac en la puerta, el se acerco y le arranco la hoja a Jefferson, los miro fijamente, "espero que esten seguros de esto antes de hablar de mi mano derecha de esta manera, difamarla, comentar este tipo de experiencias de una mujer no es de hombres, esto", Mac arrugaba la hoja," no es de hombres, si vuelvo a escuchar un comentario parecido, no solo acerca de Stella de cualquiera de nuestras companeras, puede llevar a sanciones disiplinarias serias".

Peter , Jefferson y Adam miraban asustados a Mac, "Boss yo no".

"Callate, tu y yo vamos hablar luego sobre esto", Mac apretaba la hoja con rabia,"ustedes dos a trabajar", Peter y Jefferson salieron disparados, "Adam ven conmigo".

"Boss", Mac subio al ascensor Adam lo seguia, el subio a la azotea, Adam miraba asustado a su alrededor, Mac lo miraba furioso,"Boss".

"Es Stella?"Mac apretaba la hoja, Adam bajo la mirada, "Demonios", dijo Mac molesto,el se acerco a Adam, mordio su labio inferior, lo miraba fijamente, "vas a bajar y lo vas a eliminar de cuantos sitios lo hayas colocado, no vas a comentar esto con nadie, si vuelvo a escuchar un pequeno comentario sobre este tema", Mac arqueo su mirada, "te voy a ensenar a golpes a ser hombre", Adam miraba asustado a Mac, "los hombres no alardean de estas cosas, respetan y cuidan la reputacion de una mujer, si no te lo ensenaron, lo puedo hacer a mi manera",Mac arrugo la hoja, se la puso en el pecho a Adam, "calla a Jeferson y a Peter tu ocasionaste este desastre tu lo limpias", Mac empujo a Adam contra la pared, "estamos claros".

"Si, Boss".

"Adam!"

"Si, Boss".

"Que mas tienes?"

"Es todo por ahora", Jo palmeo el hombro de Adam

"Bien", Mac salio hacia su oficina, Jo lo seguia.

"Esta basura tiene un expediente largo, Reed lo estaba investigando, voy a pedirle que nos ayude con esto".

"Mientras mas ayuda obtengamos mejor",Jo le respondio a Mac

"Quinn debe estar por venir este bastardo violo a una de sus victimas, con que clase de basura estamos tratando?"

"No tienes idea Mac, he visto demasiado, y nunca te dejas de sorprender".

Mac llamaba por telefono, el vio llegar a Quinn, ella se acercaba a Mac y Jo," Reed es Mac, necesito que nos ayudes tengo algo que te va a interesar", Mac colgo," el buzon, va a venir, Quinn".

"Mac!"

"Jo Danville, Quinn Shelby", Mac las presentaba, ellas estrecharon sus manos.

"Vamos", Mac bajo con Quinn y Jo a la morgue.

Quinn observaba el cadaver, "bastardo", Mac palmeo el hombre de Quinn, "violo una chica", dijo Quinn molesta, "la mato, honestamente no me interesa investigar quien lo mato".

"Es nuestro trabajo", Mac miraba fijamente a Quinn, "sea quien sea la victima debemos hacerlo".

"Tu no encontraste el cuerpo de esa chica, por eso lo dices",Quinn respondio con rabia, Mac puso su mano en el hombro de Quinn.

"Sabes que tengo razon".

"Lo se".

"No se porque siento que estamos destapando una cloaca",Jo dijo mirando a Mac

"No seria la primera vez",Mac respondio

Reed llego a la morgue Mac le hizo senas para que se acercara, el miro el cuerpo asustado, "Snoppy?vaya".

"Que sabes de el?"Mac le pregunto.

"Mucho, no te va a gustar", Reed le respondio a Mac.


	6. Dolor y perdida

Dolor y perdida

xxxxxxx

Mac entro a su oficina, voy a llamar a Flack para que investigue con Adam lo que pueda,Reed le esta entregando a Adam, toda la informacion que tiene, Mac suspiro, Quinn miraba fijamente a Mac.

No creo que trabaje solo.

Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa, nunca lo hacen por desgracia, ya cayo uno, no va a pasar mucho tiempo para que caigan los demas, hace poco trabajamos en un caso conjunto con Vegas y Miami, creo que se relaciona con este, no creo que hallamos logrado desmantelar, esa red criminal en su totalidad.

Segun la informacion que nos proporciono Reed, esto tiene su alcance mas alla de NY, Jo le mostraba una pantalla a Mac.

No lo dudo, voy a enviarle a Vegas y a Miami lo que tenemos., Mac dijo, mientras se sentaba en su computadora, Quinn lo observaba y Jo la miraba fijamente.

Mac, dijo Quinn, me voy a tener que marchar aun tengo que coordinar algunas cosas, Quinn le sonrio a Mac.

Hablamos Quinn, Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa.

Hasta luego, Quinn se despidio de Jo, ellas salieron juntas de la oficina de Mac, Me parece que nos vemos en Miami, Jo dijo, Quinn miro extranada.

Vienes?

Claro, al que cuidar al jefe

Claro, Quinn se fue desconcertada del laboratorio, Jo entro en la oficina de Mac.

Asi que tienes tu club de fans

Club de Fans?Mac la miro extranado

Jo, le sonrio, olvidalo, ya tienes tu maleta para Miami?

Maleta?

Vamos no piensas llevar tu traje de bano?Mac arqueo la mirada, creo que necesitas un poco de color, Gasparin tiene mas color que tu.

Mac sonrio, Gasparin?Jo no voy de vacaciones, vamos a investigar un caso.

Vamos Mac viniste mas blanco de Miami, que Stella te quito algo de sangre.

No, no es eso, el le regalo una pequena sonrisa.

No hablas de ella.

No entiendo que quieres que te diga de Stella, es muy buena en su trabajo.

No lo dudo, que paso en Miami? Mac arqueo la mirada, Vamos Mac estas ausente todo el tiempo desde que volviste.

Muchas perdidas, mucho dolor.

Jo se sento frente a Mac, Dios me proteja de no vivir una situacion igual, no me imagino perder un hijo de esa manera, de ninguna manera, Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Jo, se que no eres padre, pero espero que lo seas, es una experiencia maravillosa, la mejor, me imagino que la perdida de un hijo debe ser devastadora, Mac bajo la mirada se quedo pensando

Mac llego a Miami, no podia creer tanto buscar a Elizabeth, para encontrarla en una fosa comun, una joven tan inteligente, tan llena de vida, lo habia buscado para que la ayudara a encontrar a su amiga, Horacio lo habia buscado en el aeropuerto se dirigian a la escena,le habia proporcionado toda la informacion que tenian hasta el momento, al llegar a la escena encontro a metido con Stella en la fosa comun, los acompanaba el equipo de Horacio, no hacian falta palabras todos se saludaban en silencio y seguian trabajando, Mac se puso su braga y se unio al grupo, le regalo una mirada a Stella, le sonrio,ella le regalo una pequena sonrisa, estaba triste como no estarlo ante la situacion, trabajaron durante horas en la escena recolectando la mayor cantidad de evidencia posible.

Horacio se acerco al grupo, creo que lo mejor por ahora es descansar, el los llevo a un hotel, Eric y Calleigh habian sugerido tomar unas cervezas para relajarse, Mac no estaba muy de acuerdo pero Langston, habia insistido que despues de todo no era tan mala idea, Mac se sento al lado de Stella le regalo una pequena sonrisa.

No he sabido de ti.

Mucho trabajo, Stella le sonrio, cuando termino ya es tarde para llamarte.

Entiendo, a veces me pasa lo mismo, pero sin embargo lo sigo intentando, siempre es bueno despertar si voy a saber de ti, sabes muy bien que de todas formas no duermo mucho.

Lo se,Stella sonrio.

No vas a tomar nada..

No estoy de humor.

Me ves festejando?Hace calor porque no te quitas eso, Mac senalaba la chaqueta.

No tengo calor, Mac observaba a Stella, ella tenia su chaqueta de CSI, parecia que habia ganado algo de peso, se veia un poco demacrada.

No quieres vino?

No gracias,soy el chofer asignado.

Estamos en el hotel no necesitamos chofer, Mac bebio un poco de su cerveza, Stella se dio cuenta de las miradas de Mac, el le sonrio

El dia ha sido largo

Que tal New Orleans, encontraste lo que buscabas?

En parte, que tal mi reemplazo?

Agradable, Jo es buena en su trabajo, me parece que New Orleans, te ha caido bien, es idea mia o has ganado peso.

Son ideas tuyas Mac, Stella se levanto, hasta manana, le dio un beso en la mejilla, hasta manana, se despidio del grupo.

Mac la siguio, a donde vas?Crei que eras el chofer asignado?

Mac estamos en el hotel, no es necesario chofer.

Te acompano

No es necesario Mac.

Quiero hacerlo.

Bien, Mac y Stella caminaron por el pasillo del hotel, llegaron a la puerta de Stella,Buenas noches Mac.

Mac le sonrio.

Buenas noches Stell,ella se voltio para abrir la puerta, Mac la abrio mas la hizo entrar junto con el.

Mac, No!

Stella quitate la chaqueta.

Que?

Solo hazlo!

Mac no vamos a dormir juntos.

No quiero acostarme contigo, no te pienso obligar, quitate la chaqueta.

Para que?

Que ocultas?Estas distinta,Mac la observaba, por que estas distinta?

Estas equivocado, no tengo nada distinto,Mac se acerco a Stella comenzo a quitarle la chaqueta,No!por favor no.

Mac la libero de su chaqueta, Stella retrocedio cuando Mac rozo sus pechos, estas hinchada,te duelen? Stella tenia una expresion de dolor en su rostro, estas embarazada? Mac sonrio,dime, Stella empezo a llorar,Stell, estas embarazada? dime, por favor dime, no estoy molesto Stell, por que no me dijiste?Stella lloraba desconsolada, Mac la abrazaba, Stella dime.

Mac lo perdi, Mac la abrazo mas, la beso.

Stella solo vio dolor en sus ojos,Que paso Stell?Que paso?Mac la abrazaba lloraba con Stella, Que paso?Stella abrazo a Mac y cayeron en la cama,el acariciaba su pelo, por que no me dijiste?Stella y Mac lloraron un rato abrazados en la cama.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba retrazada, ya tenia siete semanas, me asuste, mi cuerpo dio cambios inmediatamente,me sentia tan rara y tan feliz, pense en como decirtelo, Mac acariciaba el pelo de Stella, pense que te ibas a molestar, no me importo Mac, un bebe, cuanto deseaba a mi bebe,Mac besaba la frente de Stella, sabes pense que no iba tener hijos, cuando recibi los resultados estaba feliz, paute mi cita con el medico, esa noche tuve unos dolores horribles y comence a sangrar, Stella secaba sus lagrimas, termine siendo operada de emergencia, no estaba donde debia, no podian hacer nada.

Stella tu estas bien? Stella asento con su cabeza, debiste decirme.

Que te iba a decir Mac?

Stella pudiste haber muerto, debi estar contigo, me hubiese gustado poder estar contigo.

No podias hacer nada Mac.

Acompanarte, no habrias estado sola, no debiste estar sola, si te ubiese pasado algo, no podria perdonarmelo, como me lo iba a perdonar?

Tal vez era mi unica oportunidad.

Mac seguia acariciando a Stella, no pienses asi Stell, los dos lloraron hasta quedar dormidos.

Mac!En serio me preocupas, Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Jo.

No tienes porque, Mac tomo una carpeta y la abrio, suspiro,comenzo a leer.

Es el archivo de Elizabeth?

Si, no entiendo como llego a ellos?Mac sonrio, era decidida, esa nina era decidida, no temia.

Puedo hablar con el Detective Taylor?una chica de unos 17 anos se acercaba a Flack,el la miro extranado.

Mac Taylor?

Si es importante, necesito hablar con el.

Primero tienes que explicarme para que lo necesitas, Don le extendia una silla a la chica, cual es tu nombre?

Elizabeth Hates, ella se sentaba nerviosa.

Cual es tu urgencia?

Madeline mi amiga desaparecio, no se nada de ella, se que algo le ha pasado.

Por que piensas eso?

Hable con ella hace dos dias iba a ver un chico, que conocio por internet, no volvio.

Puedes hablar con cualquier policia, por que buscas a Mac?

Mi amiga Natalie Gerrard, me dijo que lo buscara.

Bien, vamos con Mac

Don y la chica se acercaron a Mac, el estaba con Stella,Mac esta senorita requiere tu ayuda, Mac le arqueo la mirada a Don, ella le extendio su mano, Soy Elizabeth Hates, mi amiga desaparecio, necesito que me ayude a encontrarla, Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa.

Senorita tenga la certeza que haremos lo posible por encontarla.

Jo interrumpio los pensamientos de Mac, No te preocupes Mac, el la miro fijamente, ya lo vamos a saber, Mac arqueo la mirada, tengo la orden, en este momento Don y Danny, estan buscando los equipos, Mac sonrio, vaya ahi esta, Mac la miro extranado, tu sonrisa Mac, Que te ha pasado que te tiene tan triste? No es el caso, de eso estoy segura que paso Mac, el bajo la mirada, Paso algo con Stella?

No algo, demasiado,Mac dijo mirando a Jo,ella le sonrio.

Entiendo, cruzaron la linea.

No es solo eso,Mac tocaba su frente, su mirada estaba triste.

Vaya, que perdiste Mac?

Mac bajo la mirada, mi futuro, Joan miraba extranada a Mac, el suspiro, Stella perdio a nuestro hijo.

Jo tomo la mano de Mac, lo siento, pero Mac lo pueden volver a intentar, ella se puede embarazar de nuevo.

No es tan facil, no se si va a querer, por dos minutos fui feliz, despues, Mac bajo la mirada.

No estan bien?su relacion esta bien?

Honestamente no se

Mac acaricio a Stella, ella tenia su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, no te voy a mentir, a veces pienso para que traer ninos a este mundo con todo este sufrimiento, cuando pienso en los padres de Elizabeth, en sus rostros, cuando les dije que su hija estaba muerta, siento que no me equivoco, pero cuando escucho a Jo, hablar de sus hijos conversar con ellos, cuando veo a Lucy, la estoy viendo crecer y me encanta, Mac acaricio el pelo de Stella beso su frente, cuando veo a Reed, lo mucho que se parece a Claire, le doy gracias a Dios por conocerlo, es tener un poco de Claire, Stell, me encantaria tener un poco de ti y de mi, creo que seria una buena convinacion.

Estas seguro de esto? Mac sonrio.

Cien por ciento

No se Mac, no puedo pensar

Descansa Stella, Mac acariciaba su pelo, el suspiro.

Estas triste?

Duele mucho, no imagine que doliera asi.

Stella abrazo mas a Mac, beso su pecho, duerme.

Embarazala, Mac arqueo la mirada, Mac, Tyler, fue una decision de mi ex-esposo, me deje de cuidar, pues tenia que cambiar de anticonceptivo, supuestamente el debia de cuidarse, nuestra relacion no habia estado muy bien apenas me descuide, me embarazo, no te voy a mentir me moleste con el, conmigo, pero despues estaba feliz, no me imagino mi vida sin Tyler, a veces las decisiones no son de dos, Mac miraba sorprendido a Jo, solo de uno, hay que ser un poco despota.

Que se supone que debo hacer,ir meterme en su cama y no salir de ahi hasta embarazarla, las cosas no funcionan asi.

Estan peleados?

Podria decirse, no se, no se ni que somos.

No se que vas hacer, pero si la quieres actua, dale celos, compra un muerdago.

Muerdago? Mac sonrio.

Claro lo pones encima de ella y la besas,Jo dijo sonriendole a Mac,el arqueo la mirada.

Me parece que te trae recuerdos a ti, Jo sonrio aun mas.

Siempre resulta es una tradicion, nadie se opone a las tradiciones.

Mac tocaba la puerta del departamento de Stella, tenia cafe y una caja de rosquillas en su mano, Stell!

Stella abrio la puerta toda despeinada y sudada, Mac arqueo la mirada, interrumpo?

No pasa, Mac encontro un gran arbol de navidad en la sala.

Traje rosquillas y cafe, como llego aqui?

Me costo,felizmente me ayudaron.

Como entro por la puerta?Stella sonrio, te quieres robar la tradicion Taylor,Mac le dijo sonriendo.

No todo gira a tu alrededor Mac, el dejaba el cafe con las rosquillas en una mesa, Stella subia a una escalera con una estrella.

No se como lo vas a sacar de aqui cuando muera, tal vez salga en marzo, dejame ayudarte.

Estoy bien Mac, Stella tenia una estrella hecha de papel aluminio en su mano, Mac la miro fijamente, se la hice a Papacotas, cuando tenia ocho anos, Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa, Stella miraba la estrella,la colocabamos todos los anos,el la ponia, Stella bajo la mirada.

Quieres que te ayude?me parece que tu escalera no es muy firme, Mac se iba acercar, la escalera tambaleo llevando a Stella con todo y arbol sobre Mac.

Stell, estas bien? Mac dijo casi sin aliento, todos lor rizos de Stella estaban sobre la cara de Mac, el sentia su perfume,Stell, Mac trataba de incorporarse, no podia, Stella estaba encima de el, Mac tocaba su mejilla, tanteaba su cuerpo.

Te estas aprovechando.

Mac se comenzo a reir, queria ver que estabas bien, el hizo una expresion de dolor Stella lo miraba fijamente, Mac?

Es solo, Mac no terminaba de hablar.

Mac, estas herido, Stella se trataba de incorporar.

Stell, no te muevas,Stella miro fijamente a Mac, tu rodilla, golpeo mi hombria.

Uy,lo siento

Esta bien solo quedate quieta aqui, Stella se acomodo en su pecho, Mac acariciaba su pelo, voy a tratar de liberarnos,pasaron varios minutos.

Mac, estas bien?

Si,solo estoy pensando como liberarnos, pasaron treinta minutos.

Mac, Stella lo miraba preocupada.

Hum,Mac tenia los ojos cerrados.

Estas dormido?Mac sacudia la cabeza, sabes que tenemos que ir a trabajar, el le sonrio a Stella.

Pon tu pierna entre las mias, Stella miraba fijamente a Mac,el la abrazo con fuerza y la giro, lograndose liberar,Mac quedo sobre Stella.

No creo que esto nos alla ayudado,Stella decia riendose, se pudo roja.

Mac sonrio, me gusta arriba, lo siento,Stella sonreia mas.

Tenemos un problema a mi tambien, Mac arqueo la mirada.

Bonasera!dijo Mac sonriendo,su telefono sono, Diablos, dejo escapar, Stella se reia.

Como nos vamos a liberar segun tu plan de fuga?Stella se reia a carcajadas.

No tenia intension de liberarnos, si no de terminar donde estoy,Stella se puso roja.

Mac Taylor, hay un cadaver esperandonos.

Que romantica eres Stell, Mac la abrazo mas a el, Stella se sonrojo, el la giro dejandola arriba,creo que ya te puedes incorporar.

Stella beso a Mac en la mejilla, si no fuera por ese cadaver no me moveria de posicion, Mac sonrio, Stella volvio a besar su mejilla y se levanto, Mac quedo en el piso pensativo por un minuto.

Boss, Jo y Mac vieron a Adam en la puerta,el estaba con Reed, esto no le va a gustar,Adam le entrego la pantalla a Mac, el se enfurecio al verla.


	7. Cloaca

Cloaca

"Que significa esto?Quieres explicarme", Mac lanzo la pantalla sobre su escritorio, se veia una imagen de Elizabeth con un hombre.

Jo se horrorizo con la foto,"Dios!"grito al verla

Mac, Reed trataba de hablar, "esta en una de sus peliculas, ellos grabaron cuando".

"No lo digas", Mac tocaba su frente furioso, paso su mano por la cara, "Adam revisa cada segundo de ese video, quiero al bastardo que lo grabo, quiero al maldito que estaba con ella, quiero al distribuidor , los quiero a todos".

"Mac fue en Miami", Adam hablaba," lo grabaron en Miami".

"Estas seguro?"

"Si Boss".

"Como lo distribuyen?"Mac le pregunto a Reed.

"Mercado negro, es a nivel mundial, Mac esto no solamente pasa aqui, trafican con".Reed se quedo en silencio.

"Como las contactan como las enganan?"

"Tienen muchas maneras, hay muchas formas", Reed dijo mirando a Mac.

"Le tengo que dar esta informacion a Horacio".

Mac entraba con su equipo a la sala de conferencia, estaba en linea, con Miami, Vegas,New Jersey y New Orleans.

"Mac la informacion que nos has enviado es realmente perturbadora", Catherin hablaba, "como vamos agarrar estos animales?"

"Encontramos en la escena, varios logos de Snoppy, contenían drogas hay un distribuidor en la zona que lo usa como su eslogan", Horacio hablaba, "ya lo hemos apresado, lo estamos interrogando".

"Mac, hemos encontrado otra victima aqui en Vegas, esta chica tenia el A D N, de Elizabeth en su ropa, es obvio que compartian la ropa, en algun momento, debio haber estado con ella, lo que no logramos determinar es como las transportan, de Miami a Vegas es un largo trecho", Langston dijo molesto.

"Ya lo han hecho en camiones, no veo porque seria distinto", Danny hablaba.

"Se tomaron medidas despues de ese caso", dijo Mac mirando a Danny.

"Mac en las paginas de redes sociales utilizadas por mis victimas, tienen un contacto que usa el logo de Snoppy, no le vimos relevancia en un principio pero eso cambio con esta informacion",Quinn hablaba, "en las ultimas anotaciones de sus blocks, hablaban de ir a un concierto, no volvieron despues de eso".

"Hemos encontrado un grupo social sobre musica el coordinador es Snoppy", Stella decia molesta.

"Estamos seguros que utilizaban redes sociales para escoger a sus victimas, usaban sus intereses en su contra, las citaban en sitios publicos de ahi las secuestraban", Mac hablaba molesto," a Elizabeth, la secuestraron de una berbena, a plena luz del dia".

"Deben usar chicos de su edad", Jo hablaba mirando a Mac.

"No entiendo, no estan desnutridas, no estan maltratadas", Mac hablaba molesto," esta fuera del esquema".

"No es vendible", Stella dijo mirandolo fijamente," me parece que graban los videos en los primeros meses de gestacion, todas dieron a luz, lo mas provable es que colaboren ,para que no maltraten a sus hijos".

Mac miro a Stella fijamente, "las chantajean".

"Justamente Mac, mi teoria es que tienen una colaboradora dentro del grupo, que las convence de no luchar y colaborar", Stella dijo seria.

"Sindrome de Estocolmo", dijo Jo mirando a Stella, "debe ser alguien que se hace pasar como victima convenciendolas que colaborar es la unica salida, son unos mounstros".

"Ya hemos encontrado cinco victimas en los videos",Lindsay hablo," para hacer esa basura deben colaborar, a veces sonrien mientras", Lindsay guardo silencio Danny puso su mano en su hombro.

"Los cuelgan en internet para publicitarlos en sitios pornos, ya logramos identificar uno de los centros los propietarios estan entregando los videos de vigilancia",Adam hablaba.

"Snoppy fue ajusticiado le dispararon debajo de la nuca, la chica solo fue un dano colateral", Hawkes dijo mosttrando la pantalla.

"Mac segun nuestro analistas los videos son hechos aqui", Horacio tomo la palabra.

"Querias una caceria Horacio, la tienes y eres el anfitrion, manana vamos a estar en Miami, no va quedar gramo de arena sin revisar, hasta que atrapemos a estos bastardos , creo que en eso todos estamos de acuerdo, nos vemos manana".

Mac salio molesto de la sala de conferencia, "Quiero participar", Reed le dijo, Mac lo miro fijamente.

"No,no puedo correr el riesgo".

"Mac me necesitas, puedo pasar desapercibido, a ti se te ve la cara de policia a kilometros".

"En eso tiene razon", Jo le dijo a Mac.

"Recuerda la ultima vez que te involucraste en una investigacion policial, recuerda lo que paso", Mac le decia a Reed preocupado.

"Fui descuidado, actue sin tu supervision no va a pasar".

Mac suspiro, "si no obedeces mis ordenes te saco".

"Lo que tu digas Mac".

"El video de Elizabeth, donde lo conseguiste?"Mac dijo mirando a Reed.

"Mercado negro, hay una tienda donde puedes comprarlos", Mac arqueo la mirada, "Mac parte de mi investigacion era descubrir a los distribuidores".

"Vamos a ese lugar", Mac dijo molesto.

"Yo no lo haria", Mac miro fijamente a Reed, "Mac si quieres hacer una redada perfecto, pero van a desaparecer y nos vemos a quedar sin pistas".

Jo,Mac y Reed, entraron a la oficina de Mac, en eso tiene razon, Jo dijo mirando fijamente a Mac, "si hacemos una redada, se van a esfumar".

"Que sugieres?"Mac miraba a Jo.

"Reed, ya esta metido en ese mundo, pero si quieres a alguien de tu equipo, usa a Adam".

"Adam?"Mac miraba a Jo fijamente.

"Es joven y es un pequeno pervertido", Mac arqueo la mirada, "ve esa clase de peliculas, envialo y que grabe lo que pueda de ese lugar, tan solo una pequena mirada, Reed lo puede llevar".

"A mi me parece un buen plan", Reed miraba a Mac.

"Preferiria un policia con experiencia",Mac sacudia la cabeza, "no estoy muy de acuerdo".

"Mac, Adam no es tonto se sabe cuidar", Jo decia mirando a Mac.

"Voy a dejar a Flack encargado de esto, nosotros tenemos que estar en Miami manana".


	8. Inicio

Inicio

xxxxxx

Horacio,Mac, Jo y Hawkes llegaron a Miami, Stella estaba en el aeropuerto con Horacio y Langston, Stella abrazo a Hawkes al verlo, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Mac.

"Jo Danville", Mac presento a Jo, "Sheldon Hawkes,el y Horacio Caine".

"Catherine Willows", Langston presento a Catherine,Stella presento a su equipo.

Mac miro alrededor, "Estamos esperando a Quinn y su equipo, ellos deben llegar en una hora, sugiero comer algo antes de seguir", dijo Horacio al grupo, todos fueron a una cafetería Jo se sentó al lado de Mac, Stella estaba sentada frente a ellos, Mac estaba nervioso.

"Mac relajate, todo va a salir bien", Jo le decia a Mac

"Este plan no me gusta mucho lo sabes",Mac tocaba su frente.

Jo acaricio su brazo, tranquilo,Stella arqueo sus cejas, "Esta preocupado por los niños", Jo le regalo una sonrisa a Stella.

"Ninos?"Stella miraba fijamente a Jo.

"Adam y Reed están en una operación de encubiertos", Mac dijo mirando fijamente a Stella.

"Reed!, Mac estas loco, después de lo que paso con el taxista asesino, como lo pones en esa situación", Stella decia molesta.

"Diablos,se que tenia razón en esto no se como me deje convencer", Mac tocaba su cabeza, su teléfono sonó el se levanto de la mesa.

Jo le regalo una sonrisa a Stella, "Esta con Adam".

"Vaya garantia Adam",dijo Stella molesta.

"No te agrada Adam?, es bueno en su trabajo, era el mas apropiado para este papel".

"Reed es importante para Mac, no me imagino a Adam de encubierto", Stella miraba seria a Jo.

"Ya lo ha hecho y lo hizo bien", Jo observaba a Mac, suspiro, "Es realmente lindo en su papel de padre de familia", Stella la miro molesta, "Que no piensas igual?"el teléfono de Jo sonó, ella leyó el mensaje y sonrió, "Mi hija", le dijo a Stella con una sonrisa, Stella le regalo una media sonrisa, la mesonera se acerco con los desayunos, Mac regreso a la mesa, suspiro, "y?"Jo le dijo, Mac le entrego su teléfono," genial", dijo Jo, estiro los brazos y abrazo a Mac, el sonrió, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, "Tenia razón", Stella miraba a Mac molesta.

"Cual es la alegria?" dijo Hawkes, mirando a Jo.

"Adam y Reed, han logrado su cometido", Jo sonreía mientras hablaba, "según Danny le deberían dado un Oscar a Adam por su actuación".

"Que tan adentro de la organización llegaron?"Hawkes preguntaba a Mac.

"Muy adentro, nos están enviando los videos al laboratorio de Horacio", Mac le dijo a Hawkes, Jo le entrego su teléfono a Mac, el leyo el mensaje y sonrió, "Bien por la mosquetera".

"Si", Jo sonreía

Quinn llego con su equipo, todos se trasladaron al laboratorio de Horacio, veían el vídeo que Adam había mandado.

Mac, Stella,Jo,Quinn y Hawkes miraban la pantalla con la boca abierta, Jo sonreía, "Vaya es bueno", dejo escapar Quinn.

Mac sacudió la cabeza, "No sabia que tenia esa facilidad para la actuación".

"Realmente estoy sorprendido, parece un pedofilo", Hawkes decía en shock, "Las respuestas que da la manera de hablar".

"Siempre lo dije es un pequeño pervertido",dijo Jo, Mac le sonrió bajo la mirada, "Que?sabes que tengo razón".

"Adam",dijo Mac en tono fuerte el estaba en vídeo conferencia Reed estaba a su lado.

"Boss, creo que ya vio el video, nos vamos a reunir con los productores para hacer la película, ellos me han dado un folder para que elija las características de la protagonista, les envie el archivo, pedí una chica morena, estoy haciendo el papel de pedofilo, quedaron en enviarme fotos de las chicas para que las elija van a grabar el video en Miami, me van a informar luego donde debo ir".

"Donde estan?"Mac pregunto mirando a Adam.

"En mi casa no nos pareció correcto ir al laboratorio por si nos seguian", Reed le respondió a Mac.

"Bien, Danny quiero que tengas el ojo en Reed y Adam, usen rastreadores no quiero ningún policía cerca de ustedes".

"Si, Mac",respondió Danny

"Adam se que te costo lo que hiciste, los felicito han hecho un gran trabajo",Mac le dijo a Adam.

"Esto ha sido un gran avance, vamos a ir a la escena de la casa para tratar de averiguar como llegaron ahi las ninas", Horacio dijo mirando a Mac.

"Buen trabajo", Jo dijo mirando a Adam.

"Gracias" Adam dijo nervioso

"Viste el video?"Langston hablaba con Willows, "realmente padece un pedofilo".

"Lo hizo muy bien, casi me provoco arrestarlo", Willows respondia.

Mac miraba a Stella de reojo Jo lo observaba se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Mac se extraño, "Estas extraña, tu no eres tan cariñosa".

Jo le sonrió, "Mira su cara cuando te toco, parece que tengo muchos enemigos cuando me acerco a ti", Mac arqueo la mirada, observo a Stella, ella hablaba con Horacio, lo miro molesta, "Ahora sonríe", Mac le sonrió a Jo,Stella lo miraba fijamente.

"No me gusta este juego", Mac le dijo a Jo.

"Quieres que se acerque a ti?"

"Si, pero no de esta manera".

"Mac, sabes que Ellie prepara unos desayunos espectaculares", Mac le arqueo la mirada a Jo, "La primera vez que preparo un desayuno, me dijo que le faltaba algo, que no era perfecto, no lo comió, preparo un jugo de naranja, cuando se sentó en la mesa, decía que seguía faltando algo, me canse de esperar su perfección y tenia que ir a trabajar, así que fui a mi trabajo, me llamo una hora después llorando a decirme que Tyler se habia comido su desayuno perfecto",Mac le regalo una gran sonrisa a Jo, "Fue a comprar unas flores para la mesa, cuando regreso no había desayuno".

"Que me quieres decir con tu historia?"

"No hay perfección Mac, no hay momentos perfectos solo los que se pueden aprovechar,si no lo haces alguien se va a comer tu desayuno", Mac suspiro.

"Entiendo el punto, gracias".

"Vamos a dormir todos en el mismo hotel ayude a Calleigh con las reservas, te lo anticipo, de nada", Mac arqueo la mirada, "Ya lo entenderás mas tarde".

Horacio hablaba con Stella, "Que con los rastros en su ropa?".

"Creo que tienen rastros de todos lados, tu equipo esta analizando un hongo que se encontró en las plantas de sus pies".

Quinn se acerco a ellos le entrego una carpeta sonriendo a Horacio, "Vaya", dijo Horacio con una sonrisa,Stella arqueo la mirada, "Las estamos relacionando tres de las victimas tienen el mismo tipo de herpes, estuvieron con la misma persona", Stella sacudió su cabeza.

"No es raro, al menos que tengas una coincidencia en CODIS estamos igual",dijo Stella molesta.

"El detalle es que tuvieron a sus hijos por cesarea, el tipo de costura y de corte, es como la firma de un cirujano".

"Tienes un nombre?"Stella dijo, Horacio sonrió.

Stella , Horacio y Hawkes llegaron a un deposito "En serio esta es su dirección?"Hawkes dijo molesto miraba el lugar Mac y Jo estaban en otro vehículo, observaron salir un hombre con un portabebe.

Mac tomo el radio, "Hay que detenerlo".

"Mac, voy a seguirlo, nos va a llevar a los compradores si lo detenemos ahora no vamos a conseguir nada, apenas se aleje entren al almacén, Catherine y Quinn, vengan conmigo", Horacio daba instrucciones.

"Bien", dijo Mac molesto, "Deben tener una chica ahi", el hombre se alejo del deposito, Horacio y su equipo lo siguieron.

Mac y Jo entraron al deposito, "Encontraron una chica en una camilla muerta,Bastardo!"grito Mac molesto.

Mac llego al laboratorio con Jo, encontró a Stella con el bebe, ella estaba con Quinn, Mac suspiro, "Quien era la chica?" Quinn le entrego una carpeta,desaparecida desde hace tres anos, Mac bajo la mirada, le avisaron a sus padres, Stella afirmo con la cabeza.

"Llegan manana, se apellida Whitford",Quinn le dijo a Mac,el arqueo la mirada.

"Rachel Whitford?, no puede ser", dijo Mac molesto.

"La conocen?"Jo pregunto mirando a Mac, el afirmo con su cabeza.

"La llamaste?"Mac le pregunto a Stella, ella negó con su cabeza

"No pude".

Mac tomo su teléfono, se alejo de ellos, hablaba por teléfono, Jo miraba a Mac, "De quien se trata?"pregunto mirando a Stella.

"Es la sobrina de la Inspectora Gillian Whitford, nos ayudo en un caso de trafico de mujeres, es amiga de Mac".

"Diablos esto se pone peor y peor", dijo Jo molesta, "Puedo?"

Stella le entrego al bebe, Jo lo acaricio, "Son una monada a esta edad, huelen tan bien, el carnicero?"

"Con Horacio", dijo Quinn, "Capturaron a los compradores".

Jo suspiro, "Esta solo quien lo ayuda?"

"Lansgton y Catherine están con los compradores", dijo Stella,"Hawkes y Horacio como bien lo dijiste con el carnicero".

"De Adam no se sabe nada?"Jo le preguntaba a Stella.

"Esta esperando las fotos", Jo le devolvió el bebe a Stella, Mac se acerco a la bebe, le dio un beso en la frente.

"Esta devastada, llega mañana con su hermano a buscar al bebe, me pidió que no lo dejara con servicios sociales".

"Calleigh y Eric se van a quedar con ella", Stella le respondió a Mac.

"Es una niña?"Mac sonrio, acaricio la mejilla de la bebe, le sonrió a Stella, la bebe se movió protestando, Mac le sonreía mas a Stella.

"Creo que te enamoraste?"Jo le dijo sonriendo.

"Si, quiero una",Mac le regalo una mirada a Stella.

"Vaya", dijo Jo, "Solo necesitas a la candidata".

"Ya la tengo solo falta que ella acepte", Mac le sonrió a Jo, miraba a Stella fijamente.

Vieron a Horacio salir fustrado de la sala de interrogatorios, Mac y Jo se acercaron, "No habla", grito Horacio furioso.

Stella se acerco a Horacio, "Como que no habla?"

"Que quieres que te diga Stella?No hay forma le teme mas a los que lo contrataron prefiere que lo maten, si fuera por mi, lo arrojaría a los tiburones".

"Hagamoslo",Mac dijo mirando a Horacio.


	9. La Regla

La regla

xxxxxxx

Mac,Stella y Horacio, hablaban, Jo los observaba, Stella le entrego unas fotos a Mac, "Recuerda la regla", Mac sonrio,Horacio y Mac entraron a la sala de interrogatorios,Hawkes salio del cuarto de interrogatorios, "Michael Peterson", Mac abrió una carpeta, "su situación se complica".

"Mas no creo", dijo el hombre.

"Es posible", Mac coloco varias fotos sobre la mesa, "las costuras coinciden con las de estas heridas, va hacer trasladado a Guantanamo".

"Guantanamo", grito el hombre.

"Si, estamos hablando de seguridad nacional, el funcionario debe estar por venir", Mac le sonrió sarcástico, "si creías que ibas de vacaciones alguna cárcel del condado, lo siento".

"Te vamos a dar una atencion de alto nivel", Horacio le dijo al hombre.

"De que diablos hablan, seguridad nacional?a que se refieren", el hombre gritaba asustado.

"Son terroristas", Mac señalo las fotos, "las costuras coinciden ayudas al terrorismo".

"Es absurdo no tienen pruebas",gritaba el hombre.

Horacio señalo las fotos, "creo que si las tenemos, coinciden lo olvidaste".

"Necesitan mas pruebas", el hombre gritaba histérico.

"Para esto no, la funcionaria debe estar por venir", Mac se levantaba de su silla.

Jo entro en la habitación, "Detective Taylor, Soy Jo Danville, he venido", Mac la interrumpió.

"Este es el hombre".

"Quiero un trato?"grito el hombre.

"Todo depende de lo que nos des", dijo Horacio serió.

"No he venido hasta aquí, para regresar con las manos vacías", Jo dijo molesta.

"Danville, es su apellido", dijo Horacio,Jo afirmo con la cabeza, "es un caso muy importante para nosotros, si nos proporciona buena información, seguro tendremos algo que le interese".

"Podria ser", dijo Jo.

Mac miro al hombre arqueo las cejas, "es un trato hablare", dijo el hombre.

"No entiendo como pudo haber este error", Stella peleaba en la recepción del hotel.

"Lo siento señorita no hay mas habitaciones", el recepcionista respondía apenado.

"Que se supone que vamos hacer?"dijo Stella molesta.

"Vamos Stella", dijo Jo, "no es para tanto, es una cama King, creo que la podemos compartir, no tengo lepra y estoy cansada", Jo tomo la llave," vamos Stella".

Stella y Jo, fueron a su habitación, Jo entro al baño y cambio se puso su pijama, se quito el maquillaje y se metió en la cama, Stella hizo lo mismo.

Jo, hablaba por teléfono, "Tyler no voy a discutir, olvidalo, así de simple, Tyler!, quieres negociar",Stella observaba a Jo, "entiendo, la respuesta es no, pasame a tu hermana, Ellie, de ninguna manera su novia puede dormir en la casa, también te quiero amor", Jo colgó.

Stella le sonreía," Adolescentes".

"Dos, diablos se que tienen relaciones pero en mi casa y con mi hija ahi, olvidalo, es demasiado", Jo dijo molesta.

"Es dificil".

"Ni que lo digas y con su padre en Dc, lo hace mas difícil, una cosa en conversar son tu genero hacerca de sexo y otra es explicarle a tu hijo como se ponen los condones".

"Como lo hiciste?" Stella sonreía

"Nunca lo creerías, estábamos en el laboratorio, me fue a ver pues había tratado de tener relaciones con su novia", Jo sacudía la cabeza, "estaba molesto no se puedo poner el condon, tome un tubo de ensayo, le comencé a explicar el asunto, no pude hacerlo", Stella se reía, "no pude, Mac entro y nos encontró, mi pobre Tyler se quería morir, Mac lo invito a dar un paseo, se que le explico todo el asunto".

"Mac?"Stella miraba sorprendida a Jo, "no me lo imagino".

"Lo hizo bien por la cara que tenia Tyler al día siguiente, se que lo hizo bien", el teléfono de Jo sonó, "dime", Jo respondió, "donde estas? Ya llegaste, bien",Jo salto de la cama, Stella la observaba, "No me odies por esto".

"A donde vas?"Stella miraba a Jo.

"A la habitación de Mac", Jo dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Stella se quedo fria, "están durmiendo juntos?esto no puede ser, cuando había pasado esto?"Stella se acostó en la cama y se tapo la cabeza.

Jo tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Mac, Langston abrió la miro extrañado, Jo entro y se acostó en una cama, "espero que no ronques", Langston, la miraba incrédulo Mac salio del baño con una pijama de pantalón largo de color azul oscuro, miro extrañado a Jo, se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

"Paso algo?"dijo Mac mirando a Jo,"esa es mi cama".

"No tu cama esta en el 103 con tu desayuno", Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Que?"Langston los observaba.

"Mac recuerda la regla, se puede mentir, oh vas a esperar que alguien se coma tu desayuno",Mac le sonrió a Jo, dejo la toalla y salio de la habitación.

"Tienes algún juego de mesa?"Jo dijo mirando a Langston.

Mac respiro profundo y toco la puerta, Stella abrió de mala gana, "Que haces aquí?"dijo Stella molesta "Jo fue a tu habitación debería estar allá, si la viniste a buscar, ya se fue",Mac entro en la habitación.

"Se que esta alla, esta con Langston, solo quiero dormir".

"Que?"dijo Stella confundida, "bromeas".

Mac miraba la cama,"quiero dormir puedo?"

"Langston", Stella sacudía la cabeza, "vaya", Stella se acostaba en la cama, Mac hacia lo mismo, "Langston, vaya", decía Stella sorprendida, "eso no lo esperaba".

Mac sonrió,"yo tampoco", el se acostó en la cama, se cubrió con las sabanas, "que tal tu día?"Mac se giro hacia Stella, el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Stella le regalo una pequena sonrisa,"horrible".

Mac se sonrio,bajo la mirada, "igual el mio, rescatar a esa bebe fue lo único bueno".

"Sus abuelos llegan mañana, es una pena",Mac cubrió la boca de Stella.

"Solo piensa en la bebe, va a estar bien",Stella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Mac,el se acomodo en su lado de la cama, Stella puso su cabeza en el pecho de Mac, el la abrazo, acariciaba su pelo.

"Mac!"Stella enredaba sus piernas con las de Mac.

"Hum", dijo Mac casi dormido, beso su frente.

"Quitame la pijama", Mac levanto la cabeza sonrió, beso a Stella, se coloco sobre ella, "tranquilo",Mac respiraba agitado, seguía besando a Stella, "despacio Mac",el asento con la cabeza,Mac le daba pequeños besos a Stella, "te amo", le dijo la volvió a besar, Mac metió su mano debajo de la pijama de Stella, acariciaba sus pechos sonrió, Stella sonreía se incorporo y se quito la franela, Mac besaba sus pechos, Stella desabotonaba la pijama de Mac, beso su pecho,Mac coloco las piernas de Stella sobre sus hombros deslizo su pantalón lo siguieron sus pantis, Mac beso el vientre de Stella, acariciaba su sexo, Stella mordía su labio inferior, Stella acariciaba la entre pierna de Mac, ella bajaba el pantalón de Mac.

"Dijiste despacio",Mac la beso.

"Olvidalo!"Mac se quito el pantalón y subió sobre Stella, ella sonrio cuando lo sintió dentro, lo miraba fijamente, "se siente tan bien", decía Stella mientras mordía su labio, Stella contraía su cuerpo Mac se exitaba mas, Mac seguía su danza sobre Stella, "me encanta", decía Stella sin aliento,Mac seguía con sus embestidas, Mac giro a Stella dejándola encima de el, ella sonrió, "me gusta arriba", stella comenzo a cabalgar a Mac, el la ayudaba a lograr un mejor ritmo, Stella brincaba encima de Mac, finalmente terminaron,Stella cayo sobre el pecho de Mac,Stella beso su pecho, el aun estaba dentro de ella,Mac la besaba.

"Eres increíble", dijo Mac casi sin aliento, Stella sonrió,el acariciaba su pelo, Stella beso su pecho,Trato de separarse, Mac la abrazo mas a el,"aun no", Stella sonrio.

"Me vas a tener que dejar ir", Stella dijo en tomo suave

Mac sacudió la cabeza, "aun no".

Stella se acostó en el pecho de Mac, lo beso, "podemos hacerlo de nuevo", Mac sonrió.

"Lo vamos hacer de nuevo, tenlo por seguro", Mac recuperaba el aliento, Mac separo sus brazos, acaricio el cuerpo de Stella, la beso, la giro a su lado, se separaron, "eres maravillosa",Stella sonrió.

Jo estaba dormida sintió que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, abrió y encontró a una muy sonriente Quinn, "no es la habitación de Mac?"Quinn dijo sorprendida, Jo bostezo.

"Si",dijo Jo media dormida, "el esta con Stella, necesitas algo, hay algún dato importante".

"No", dijo Quinn desconcertada.

"Hasta mañana", Jo le cerro la puerta.

Mac y Stella estaban dormidos abrazados, sus teléfonos sonaron,Mac miro la pantalla,Adam, Mac dijo mirando a Stella, el se levanto y se comenzo a vestir, Stella sonreía,Mac la beso, le regalo una gran sonrisa a Stella, "Te amo", Stella sonrió.

"Yo a ti", Mac la comenzo a besar apasionadamente,"Mac, tenemos que irnos", Stella se separo de el, "ve a cambiarte",Mac abrió la puerta para salir y encontró a Jo.

"Te odio",dijo Jo molesta," ronca como cerdo",Mac le sonrio.

Jo entro arrastrándose a la habitación, le sonrió a Stella, "Estoy muerta", Stella la miro sorprendida,"no pegue un ojo en toda la noche".

"Vaya", dejo escapar Stella.

"Como les fue?por lo que veo bien", dijo Jo mirando a Stella, ella sonrió.

"Muy bien, diria yo".

"Parece que no fuimos los únicos que cambiamos de habitación, parecemos adolescentes en campamento", Jo entro al baño, se baño rápidamente, "me voy a desayunar", Stella salio de la cama y se arreglo, salio de la habitación.

Mac estaba desayunando en el restaurante esperaba a Stella, hablaba con Adam, "entiendo", Jo se acerco y se sentó con Mac, "te llamo cuando este en el laboratorio".

Jo miro fijamente a Mac, "dime que desayunaste".

"Si", Mac la arqueo la mirada, "también almorcé y cene",Jo sonrio, "todo estuvo excelente".

"Me alegra verte feliz, espero que mi sacrificio haya valido la pena",

Mac le sonrió, "estaré eternamente agradecido".

Lagnston se sentó con Jo y Mac,"Alguien me puede explicar que paso anoche?"

Jo miro a Langston fijamente, "Stella ronca como cerdo", Mac soltó una carcajada, Langston la miraba fijamente.

"Vaya eso no lo esperaba, Quien toco la puerta anoche?"dijo Langston.

"Quinn", respondió Jo," no tenia pasta dental",Mac arqueo la mirada, "no preguntes".

Stella se acerco a ellos, "Buenos Días".

"Buenos Dias", Mac se levanto y le extendió la silla a Stella,ella le sonrió, "Que dijo Adam?"

"Le mandaron las candidatas, no vas a creer si tienen demanda las subastan", Mac le respondió a Stella.

"Que?"dijo Jo, impresionada,

"Le mandaron un link, es un acceso especial, no podemos ingresar, el nos ha mandado impresiones de pantalla, para que tengamos una idea de lo que se trata esta muy impresionado, felizmente Reed según Flack esta tranquilo, Adam no se siente en la capacidad de elegir, una chica para que la secuestren y la violen".

Jo arqueo la mirada, "estaría protegida si la llegan a secuestrar se la llevarían a el, estaría a salvo, el especifico que quería una virgen".

"Esto es horrible", Stella sacudía su cabeza," a cuantas les han hecho esto", Stella dijo molesta.

"Demasiadas", respondió Langston

"Los podemos atrapar antes que la tomen o cuando llegue a Adam, tendríamos toda la red si esperamos que se la lleven a Adam", dijo Mac.

"Como vamos a permitir que la secuestren?" , Stella miraba molesta a Mac.

"Una por mil, una por cientos, una por millones", respondió Mac, "la podemos seguir asegurándonos que este bien".

"Una vez que llegue a Adam, tendemos la emboscada", dijo Jo.

"Es muy peligroso", Langston dijo, "si algo sale mal quedara en nuestra conciencia".

"No podemos permitirnos errores", dijo Mac serio.

El grupo termino de desayunar, llegaron al laboratorio, en la pantalla había un organigrama de los criminales, Horacio les explicaba, "el problema fue callar al carnicero, no paro de hablar cuando escucho Guantanamo, esto es como funciona la red criminal, ya los tenemos vigilados, lo importante es desmantelar a la organización, el cabecilla se hace llamar Druppy, lo vamos a atrapar cuando se encuentre con Adam, según el carnicero, el graba las películas de iniciación, le gusta ver".

Mac miraba molesto a Horacio, "lo se Mac, basura humana si me preguntas no lo dejaría vivo, supuestamente mato a Snoppy, por desacuerdos artísticos".

Langston dijo mirando a Horacio, "es cierto esto?el señalaba una pantalla".

"Por desgracia si", Catherine dijo molesta, "quien gane la subasta abusa durante 15 días seguidos", Mac miraba asqueado a Catherine, "así las embarazan, después las obligas a prostituirse".

"No necesito mi arma", dijo Mac molesto, "solo dejenme con el quince minutos, una bala es piedad para esta basura"..

"Te entiendo Mac, matarlo seria tener piedad con el, ya elegí la cárcel donde lo voy a encerrar de por vida", dijo Horacio molesto.

Eric le ensenaba las fotos que Adam habia enviado, Mac arqueo la mirada, vio fijamente a Jo, "Dios!"grito Jo al ver la imagen.


	10. Pesadilla

Pesadilla

xxxxxxx

"Dios!"Mac la abrazo, "tranquila", Stella lo miraba preocupada.

"Es su hija", dijo Mac angustiado.

"Que?"grito Langston.

"Voy a llamar a casa, tengo que evitar que le pase algo,que se la lleven, me voy a New York", Horacio detuvo a Jo.

"No lo puedes evitar, ya le pusieron el ojo, se la van a llevar",Jo lo miraba angustiada,sacudió su cabeza.

"Que hago?"dijo Jo angustiada.

"Que Adam la compre, todos miraron a Stella, es la única forma de protegerla, Jo recuerda lo que hablamos esta mañana es la solución".

Jo se comenzo a mecer, "No es mi bebe, no puedo arriesgarme, si le pasa algo me muero".

Mac tomo sus manos la miro fijamente, "vamos a tratar de evitar que se la lleven, pero si fallamos va a caer en las manos de Adam,entiendes", Jo asentó con la cabeza, "no le digan a Adam que se trata de la hija de Jo, el no la conoce y lo pondría mas nervioso, Stella habla con el y hazle entender que es lo mejor que le puede pasar a esa chica, que el la elija, dile que elegimos a Ellie, que esta en New york y es mas sencillo seguirla".

Morris se acerco a Mac, "Detective Taylor la Inspectora Gillian Whitford, lo busca".

"Gracias", Mac bajo la mirada miro a Stella, "Por favor llama a Caelligh que traiga a la bebe".

"Esta en la guardería", dijo Horacio mirando a Mac.

"Gracias", Mac salio en busca de Gillian el verlo, ella empezó a llorar Mac la abrazo,"Lo siento".

"Quise venir sin mi hermano primero, el y su esposa, están desconsolados teníamos la esperanza",Mac la abrazo con mas fuerza,"quiero ver el cuerpo".

"Gillian, no creo".

"Mac quiero verlo",Gillian dijo casí gritando.

"Vamos",Mac le dijo a Gillian, bajaron a la morgue, Alex les mostro el cuerpo, Gillian lo acariciaba.

"Mi pequeña bailarina,como paso esto? perdoname, no te busque lo suficiente",Mac abrazaba a Gillian, "te prometo que voy a cuidar a tu bebe, cuando van a liberar el cuerpo?"Gillian pregunto.

"Cuando usted decida se lo puede llevar", Alex le dijo.

"Mac,el bebe?"

"La bebe", Mac le sonrio a Gillian, "es una nina, Vamos, gracias Alex".

Mac salio de la morgue con Gillian, caminaban a la guardería, "Quiero que entiendas, que no son responsables, no lo podían evitar, estos bastardos, tienen mucho tiempo en esto".

"Lo se, mi hermano no quiere al bebe, dice que solo le va a recordar la perdida de su hija".

"Te vas a quedar con ella?"Mac miraba fijamente a Gillian.

"Si, espero que el mas adelante cambie de opinión, Mac todos tenemos el ojo puesto en esta investigación, no nos hemos acercado ni los hemos presionado porque queremos que salga bien".

"Lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es presión y publicidad, no necesito ningún político haciendo bandera publicitaria con esto", dijo Mac serio.

"Te entiendo, aunque no lo creas de cierta forma todos tenemos victimas aqui, Natalie Gerrard, ha ejercido mucha presión sobre su padre por su amiga Elizabeth, se ha decidido mantener todo bajo perfil".

"No solo estamos arriesgando a nuestro equipo, se esta arriesgando toda la operación, entiendeme algo Gillian, aquí se esta poniendo no solamente en peligro a nuestros equipos, también se pone en peligro a potenciales victimas".

"Tienen identificadas a posibles victimas?"Mac asento con su cabeza, "van a a permitir que la secuestren, se han vuelto locos".

"No podemos evitar que lo hagan, la forma mas segura de cuidarlas es permitiendo que las secuestren, ya la operación esta montada, solo hay que ejecutarla, es la única forma de agarrar al cabecilla".

"Que necesitas? Tienes todo mi apoyo Mac, quiero ayudarlos atrapar al bastardo que le hizo esto a Rachel".

"Bienvenida", Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa,llegaron a la guardería, "Dos de los detectives de Horacio la cuidaron anoche", Mac entro en la guardería con Gillian, "soy el detective Taylor, he venido por la bebe que le entrego Eric Delko", Mac hablaba con la encargada de la guardería.

"Voy por ella por favor esperen aquí", la encargada fue a buscar a la bebe, Gillian esperaba nerviosa, la mujer regreso con la bebe, se la entrego a Mac, el sonrió, la cargo y se la entrego a Gillian.

"Es hermosa",dijo Gillian llorando.

"Ciertamente lo es", Mac le dijo sonriendo, "vas a tener que ponerle un nombre".

"Rachel", dijo Gillian acariciando a la bebe, "es igual a su madre, Quiero ayudarte Mac, en todo lo que necesites".

"Estas segura Stella?" Adam miraba incrédulo a Stella.

"Adam,ya la operación esta montada, todo esta listo, comprala".

"Ya Reed lo esta haciendo en la otra computadora, crei que los iban atrapar antes de que secuestraran a alguien, no pensé que tendríamos que llegar tan lejos".

"Adam, confia en mi, va a salir bien".

"Stella te das cuenta de lo que voy a tener que hacer si no llegan a tiempo?, te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?, el graba cuando abusan de ellas".

"Cuando te ha fallado Mac?"

"Nunca",dijo Adam serio.

"No tiene porque ser de otra manera, te van a llegar una vídeo cámara, tiene un arma oculta, quiero que la lleves contigo y digas que tu también quieres grabar, Reed va ir contigo?"

"Si, viene conmigo, que se supone que debo hacer con el arma".

"Es una medida de precaución es todo".

"Listo", dijo Reed acercándose a la pantalla, "fue difícil la compre por un millón, Danny va a enviar el dinero en una caja de Pizza esta tarde, lo debemos llevar a Miami, el pago solo se acepta en efectivo, tienen sus especificaciones sobre eso, hay que fotografiarlo, billetes de baja denominacion y los seriales no pueden ser continuos".

"Bien", Stella suspiro.

"Ya tienes la dirección",Hawkes dijo mirando a Reed,

"Van a ir por nosotros al hotel, Stella, es imposible que eviten que la secuestren, mañana viajamos a Miami, es este momento la deben estar secuestrando", dijo Reed serio.

"Malditos", dijo Horacio molesto, salio de la habitación.

"Lindsay nos envió unos nanochips de rastreo asi van a saber donde estamos todo el tiempo", dijo Adam mirando a Stella,

"Todo va salir bien",Stella le respondió a Adam.

"Stella, si algo sale mal, quiero que sepas que lo siento, nunca fue mi intensión causarte daño, lo que escribí fue solo emoción", Adam dijo serio, "perdoname Stella".

"Lo se Adam, tranquilo todo esta bien", dijo Stella regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Mac se acerco con Gillian a Jo, ella estaba con Horacio, el teléfono de Jo, sonó, ella respondió, comenzo a llorar.

"Tyler, ve a mi trabajo y busca a Danny Messer,entiendo hijo, te amo",Jo colgo, "se la llevaron", Horacio la abrazo.

"A quien?"Gillian dijo mirando a Mac.

"A su hija, era una de las victimas", Mac dijo molesto, Gillian abrazo a Jo.

"La vamos a recuperar, lo vamos hacer", Gillian le dijo a Jo.

"Voy a matar al maldito",dijo Jo molesta.

Hawkes, se acerco a ellos, "Mac, Adam y Reed viajan esta tarde a Miami, todo esta listo".

Mac miro a Horacio, "a cazar", dijo Mac molesto.


	11. Caceria

Caceria

xxxxxxx

Adam y Reed llegaron a Miami, se alojaron en un lujoso hotel, en la habitación encontraron la cámara que Stella les habia enviado.

"Adam!"

"Si, Boss".

"Se que estas nervioso, tranquilizate te envié los detalles de la operación, cuando tengas a Druppy, das la señal".

"Espero que aparezca rápido, no quiero causar ningún daño",Adam le decía nervioso a Mac.

"Tranquilo, todo el tiempo vamos a estar ahí, entiendes, estamos detrás de ti, solo da la señal, cuando sepas quien es".

"Si,Boss".

"Adam, todo va salir bien, tranquilo",Stella le decía a Adam

"No quiero lastimar a nadie",Adam bajo la mirada.

"Tranquilo no va a pasar", Stella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Reed, ten cuidado", Mac lo miraba serio.

"Tranquilo Mac tengo un ángel que me cuida", Reed dijo sonriendo, Mac le regalo una sonrisa,el teléfono de Reed sonó, el miro a Mac, "estamos listos".

Una camioneta los recogió del hotel.

Mac, Horacio, Jo y Stella estaban en un vehículo, "todo bien hasta el momento esperen la señal", Mac hablaba por el radio, "Gillian me esta informando que todos los de la banda están localizados apenas Adam de la señal, los tomamos en conjunto", Jo estaba nerviosa, "Mac tomo su mano, la vamos a recuperar".

"Ya estan llegando", se escucho a Hawkes por la radio, "voy a colocar el sonido".

Se escuchaba a Adam en una actitud arrogante, "Vaya, vaya, vaya" Adam entro mirando alrededor, "donde la tienen?"

"Creo que estas ansioso?"un hombre le decía a Adam

"Claro, quiero aprovechar hasta el ultimo minuto, donde esta ella?"

"En esa habitación", el hombre señalaba una puerta, el trato de ir a la habitación el hombre lo detuvo, "primero tienes que pagar".

"Vaya, quien eres?"dijo Adam serio.

"Stuart", dijo el hombre.

"Stuart creo que esto es con el director, donde esta el?"

"Aun no ha llegado",dijo el hombre en un tono molesto,Adam le sonrió

"Soy su fan, creeme quiero conocerle, se que no voy a olvidar esta experiencia", Adam chasco lo dedos y Reed le entrego un maletín,Adam tomo el maletín, se lo abrió al hombre y le enseno el dinero, lo cerro, "primero la quiero ver", el hombre le sonrió a Adam, se hizo aun lado y lo dejo pasar, Adam miro alrededor y vio varios hombres armados,"Que esto no es una película de acción?porque hay tantos hombres armados? creo que he contado catorce hombres", Adam dijo molesto, Reed seguía a Adam.

"Druppy se tiene que cuidar, ya debe estar por llegar, puedes jugar con ella un rato, antes que el llegue, pero sin llegar muy lejos, a el le gusta estar presente".

"Interesante",dijo Adam,"si se nos une lo seria mas", Adam abrazo a Reed, "todavía no lo convenzo de hacerlo, no crees que le daría otra dimensión", dijo Adam con cara de loco al hombre.

"Creo que le vas a gustar a Druppy, esta tan loco como tu",dijo el hombre mirando a Adam,el sonrió.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación era un estudio de grabacion,había una cama y varias cámaras, Ellie estaba acostada en la cama dormida, Adam se acerco a ella, "que?"dijo Adam molesto "esta muerta?" tomo su pulso,suspiro, "Que diablos le hicieron?"dijo Adam molesto.

"Esta drogada, asi es mas facil dominarlas", dijo el hombre.

"Que le inyectaron algo? odio las agujas solo transmites enfermedades",dijo Adam molesto.

"Por esto no fue que pagamos", dijo Reed molesto.

Jo temblaba en la camioneta escuchando la conversacion,Horacio trataba de calmarla

"No",dijo el hombre," nosotros siempre cumplimos, nada de agujas".

"Entonces", dijo Adam molesto, "esta como la pedi?"

"Si, no le veo el problema igual sirve",dijo el hombre.

"Que?quiero que luche, quiere verla a los ojos, para tomarla asi, lo hago con mi muñeca inflable". El hombre miro sorprendido a Adam,"traje hasta mi cámara, para grabar cuando la tome, he elegido hasta el ángulo y ella no va a estar despierta, olvidalo,vámonos de aquí",Adam le dijo a Reed.

El hombre trato de detenerlo, "no sabíamos, podemos arreglarlo".

"Llama a Druppy, quiero que arregle este desastre y me complazca estoy comprando esta carne fresca para que me complazcan, no siento que este recibiendo la atención debida lo quiero aquí ya!", grito Adam.

Mac y Stella,intercambiaron miradas,"el equipo esta listo, solo falta que aparezca el bastardo", dijo Mac serio.

"Mac se acercan", Se escuchaba la voz de Eric en la radio.

Varias camionetas entraron al galpón,varios hombres bajaron tres entraron en la habitación, Adam tomo a Ellie y la sacudía, "parece un títere", dijo molesto.

Un hombre se acerco a el, "Que diablos haces?"

"Que diablos hago?Que diablos hago?te parece que puedo hacer algo con esta muñeca de trapo, no me inspira nada, que diablos le hicieron?Quien eres tu?"dijo Adam molesto.

"El director", dijo el hombre molesto.

"Vaya", Adam sonrió, "que honor, soy tu fan".

El hombre le sonrió a Adam,"siento que estés molesto, no te preocupes, esto se puede arreglar, voy hacer que la despierten".

"Gracias, este hombre si sabe de su negocio, me gustaría intercambiar ideas contigo".

El hombre sonrió, "lo haremos sobre la marcha, la voy a despertar para que la disfrutes como tu quieres".

"Bien", Reed le entrego el maletín al hombre.

"Preparense", dijo Mac por la radio.

"Desvistete y metete en la cama, pasale esto por la nariz", el hombre le daba un algodón a Adam, Reed tenia la cámara, grababa,Adam quedo en boxers y se metió en la cama con Ellie, "soy un poco tímido", dijo sonriendo, "después se me quita".

Adam tomo el algodón y despertó a Ellie, ella grito al verlo, el la abrazo y le dijo algo al oído, ella lo miraba fijamente, "Que le dijiste?"grito el hombre.

"Que es todo un cuero", grito Adam, el tomo a Ellie y la lanzo debajo de la cama, el edificio comenzo hacer tomado por policias, Reed saco el arma y le disparo a Stuard,se metió debajo de la cama con Ellie y Adam, Druppy salio de la habitación corriendo Adam tomo el arma y lo comenzo a seguir, Reed abrazaba a Ellie, "estamos con la policía tranquila",le decía Reed a Ellie.

Mac y su equipo tomaron el lugar, "Mac", Adam gritaba "se escapa", Mac, Horacio y Langston seguían a Adam, ellos llegaron a la azotea y acorralaron a Druppy, le apuntaban.

"Vaya", dijo Druppy con las manos arriba, "arrestenme, voy a salir, igual voy a salir, si no entrenare a otro esto no acaba aquí".

Adam le apuntaba,Mac,Horacio y Langston intercambiaban miradas, "Donde están sus hijos?"dijo Mac molesto, "Donde esta el hijo de Elizabeth?"

"No se", dijo Druppy riéndose, "arrestenme no me van a poder detener".

Mac lo miro serio, de repente grito, "tiene un arma", Druppy lo miro incrédulo

Langston, Horacio,Mac y Adam, les dispararon al escuchar el grito de Mac, Druppy cayó al piso muerto, Mac se acerco al cuerpo, le regalo una mirada a Adam.

"Me equivoque", dijo Mac, "juraría que tenia un arma".

Horacio se acerco, "pensé lo mismo que tu", Horacio giro el cuerpo de Druppy, "en efecto tenia un arma, que bueno que te diste cuenta Mac".

Langston palmeo el hombro de Adam, "creo que necesitas vestirte".

Adam cayó al piso sin fuerzas,jadeaba, "estoy mareado",Mac se quito su chaqueta y se la puso," tranquilo, ya todo termino", Mac y Horacio ayudaron a Adam a levantarse,"llevame con ella, quiero ver que este bien".

Mac,Langston,Adam y Horacio bajaron al estudio, encontraron a Jo, abrazando a Ellie,"Mami esta aquí, tranquila".

Stella estaba con Reed,Mac abrazo a Reed al verlo,"estas bien?"

"Si,Mac", dijo Reed sonriendo, "tengo la exclusiva del ano",Mac palmeo su mejilla.

Hawkes entro en la habitación, "hable con Gillian la operación fue un exito, los tomamos a todos".

Adam se acerco a Ellie, ella lo miro asustada, "esta bien?"

Jo, lo abrazo, "gracias a ti, esta bien",Ellie miraba a Jo extrañada, "trabaja conmigo".

Adam miraba fijamente a Ellie, "estas bien?"

"Si",dejo escapar Ellie le sonrió a Adam.

Mac,Horacio,Stella y Catherine daban una rueda de prensa, "Esta ha sido una operación en conjunto, la hemos mantenido en secreto para poder lograr un exito,hemos logrado desmantelar con éxito esta organización criminal que se dedicaba al trafico de jovencitas", Stella termino de hablar y le cedio la palabra a Mac.

"Buenas tardes, hemos comenzado la operación Elizabeth Hates, en honor a una de las victimas, pretendemos recuperar a todos aquellos ninos que fueron arrancados de sus familias, si bien hemos logrado desmantelar esta banda criminal, no debemos bajar la guardia y mantenernos en alerta".

Catherine suspiro al empezar su intervención, "Como madre, solo me queda recomendar que la supervisión es la mejor arma, establecer una comunicación abierta con nuestros hijos, tal vez, es la única defensa que tenemos, estos crímenes nos han tocado a todos, puede que muchos de nuestro equipo no sean padres, pero cuando se trata de proteger un niño todos estamos la obligación moral de defenderlos".

"Esta cacería no ha terminado" dijo Horacio serio, "como esta organización desgraciadamente quedan muchas, tengan la certeza que los vamos a cazar a cada uno de ellos".

Todo el grupo estaba celebrando en el hotel, estaban en el bar, Mac estaba sentado al lado de Stella.

"Y Jo?"dijo Stella mirando a Mac.

"Con su hija en su habitación",dijo Mac, le sonrió a Stella.

"Asi que no tengo companero de habitación", Stella le sonrió a Mac.

"Si, tienes, tengo un pequeño proyecto que desarrollar contigo ahi",Stella sonrio.

"Que planeas Taylor?"dijo Stella sonriendo.

Mac la halo hacia el y le dio un beso,Stella se sonrojo,Hawkes comenzo aplaudir desde el otro lado de la habitación, todos les aplaudían, Mac miro apenado,se levanto de la silla, halo a Stella y salieron del bar.

Tres meses habían pasado desde el inicio de la operación Elizabeth Hates, habían logrado recuperar varios niños y devolverlos a sus familias, Mac hablaba con Stella por teléfono, Mac sonreía mientras hablaba.

"Adam, como esta?"Stella le preguntaba a Mac.

"En Hawaii, esto fue duro para el, esta bien, ya esta menos angustiado, no se si la atención mediatica lo perturbo mas".

"Al que no perturbo fue a Reed, no ha dejado de salir en la television".

"Lo hizo bien, si no fuera por el esto no se hubiese logrado,esa idea de llevarse a Adam, gracias a eso se resolvió,cuando llegas?"Mac dijo serió.

"Mac, el martes".

"Como esta el pequeño proyecto?"Mac sonreía mientras le preguntaba a Stella.

"Juraria que se movió hoy".

"Si?", Mac dijo sonriendo, "ya quiero que estés aquí".

"Ya quiero estar contigo, pero tengo que entregar aquí".

"Antojos?"

"Muchos, muchisimos",Mac sonreía.

"Voy a estar feliz de complacerlos todos"

"Tengo antojos de tu cuerpo", Stella dijo sonriendo.

"Stella, sabes que soy capaz de subir a un avión solo para complacerte",Mac dijo serio.

"Quiero que pidas tres días libres",dijo Stella seria.

"Para que?"Mac sonreía.

"Vamos a ir a casa y no te voy a dejar salir".

"Lo que tu pidas, solo estoy para complacerte", Mac vio pasar a Jo,"Stell te voy a dejar, voy hablar con Jo".

"Te amo",dijo Stella a Mac.

"Yo a ti", Mac colgó y siguió a Jo a su oficina, entro a la oficina de Jo y le regalo una sonrisa, se sentó frente a ella,"como esta?"

"La beso un chico",Jo dijo sonriendole a Mac, el arqueo la mirada, "te extraña que me alegre, solo pensar que esto iba a dejar marca en ella", Jo sacudió su cabeza, "cuando salimos de ahi, Ellie estaba asustada, a los pocos días, Adam hablo con ella, le dijo que gracias a ella, habían podido salvar a millones de niñas, que su sacrificio, había salvado millones, Ellie se sintió como un heroe, Adam permitio que lo golpeara si así lo deseaba, no me imagino el pánico que debe haber sentido Ellie al ver a Adam encima de ella, al sentirlo encima de ella", Jo suspiro, " Adam y Ellie hablaron no se que le dijo, pero ella volvio a la normalidad después de esa conversacion".

"Sabes porque Adam hacia tan bien su papel", Jo sacudio la cabeza, "imitaba a su padre", Jo miro sorprendida a Mac," el abusaba de Adam",Jo cubrio su boca," Stella lo descubrió hace algun tiempo, ya te imaginas lo que fue para Adam todo esto".

"Como esta el?"dijo Jo preocupada.

"Surfeando en Hawaii, dijo que volvia en un mes esta cansado de la atención mediatica, no quiere recibir mas condecoraciones, en realidad me dijo que cuando llegue solo quiere dejar todo este asunto atrás y hacer su trabajo".

"Se que encontraste al hijo de Elizabeth Hates", Jo dijo mirando a Mac.

"Ayer fue entregado a sus abuelos, tiene casí seis meses, no hay consuelo Jo, ciertamente ellos están felices con su nieto, pero esa niña, era especial",Mac bajo la mirada.

"Horacio consiguió la lista de compradores, ese fue todo un avance".

"Ciertamente lo es Jo, les vendían los niños y luego los chantajeaban, no te imaginas el alcance que ha tenido esto, no te imaginas hasta donde ha llegado".

"Vamos a seguir ?"Mac asentó con su cabeza,"Stella?"

Mac mordió su labio inferior,"embarazada",dijo Mac sonriendo, Jo brinco de la silla y abrazo a Mac.

"Te felicito".

Unos meses mas tarde Jo,estaba en el hospital con Ellie, Adam y Hawkes, Ellie y Adam se lanzaban unas bolitas que habían hecho con papel, estaban jugando por el pasillo, Mac salio de una habitación con una bata de papel verde, se arranco el sombrero, Jo se rio al verlo.

"El medico", dijo Mac gritando.

"Debe estar por venir", Jo le respondió sonriendo, "entra ahí".

"No, no puedo volver sin el medico, me mata",dijo Mac serio.

Jo, le quito el sombrero a Mac se lo coloco en la cabeza, "no seas tonto tu hijo va a nacer y te lo vas a perder por estar buscando al estúpido medico que va aparecer en el momento preciso".

"Le temo", Mac le dijo a Jo, "esta maldiciendo en griego, no se que dice, pero parece poseída".

Jo, voltio a Mac y lo empujo dentro de la habitación,"lo mas seguro es que las maldiciones sean en contra tuya", Mac arqueo la mirada, una bolita de papel le cayó a Mac, el miro serio a Adam,grito, "Adam!"

"Lo siento,Boss"

"Yo me encargo de los niños, ve",Jo empujo a Mac dentro de la habitación.

Hawkes,Flack,Danny,Lindsay, Sid, Jo, Adam y Ellie, estaban contemplando al bebe en su cuna, Mac estaba acostado en la cama con Stella,casi dormido.

"Woao, con razón Stella gritaba, 4 kilos 800 gramos", dijo Danny cargando al bebe "un hombresote".

Lindsay sonrio, "las flores no entran en la habitación, como te sientes Stella?"

"Bien",Stella sonrió le dio una mirada a Mac, "pobre Mac esta cansado, le costo mucho traer nuestro hijo al mundo", Stella acariciaba la pierna de Mac, el le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nosotras los tenemos y ellos se estresan",dijo Lindsay sonriendo Mac no decía nada.

Stella seguía acariciando la pierna de Mac, "descansa la primera guardia es tuya",Mac le sonrió a Stella, el se levanto y beso a Stella, tomo al bebe en sus brazos lo beso.

"Ya tienes el nombre". Jo le sonrio a Mac.

"Joseph Mccanna Taylor",Mac sonrió.

Jo sonrió," Joseph, me gusta".

"En parte eres culpable de que este aquí",Mac le dijo sonriendo a Jo,"Adam, se que no quieres mas reconocimientos, pero nos gustaría que aceptaras ser el padrino de nuestro hijo".

"Yo?"Adam le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Stella.

"Si", dijo Mac serio.

"Claro,Gracias Boss",Mac le entrego el bebe a Adam el sonrió al recibirlo, se quedo pensando,Jo lo abrazo,"Que piensas?"

"Creo que este mundo va a hacer un poco mas seguro para el".


End file.
